Plus une petite fille
by shakamia
Summary: Emilie est témoin d’un meurtre, qui va s’occuper de sa protection rapprochée ?
1. Chapter 1

**Plus une petite fille**

Mia

NY911

Note: Saison 6, Faith est inspecteur, elle et Fred sont toujours ensemble. Emilie a environ 19 ans. Bosco n'a jamais été blessé dans l'épisode Monster.

Résumé: Emilie est témoin d'un meurtre, qui va s'occuper de sa protection rapprochée? B/E

Je venais d'ouvrir les yeux, la lumière perçait. Il devait être 7 heures du matin à tout casser. Le lit d'à côté était vide. J'ai paniqué; c'est là que j'ai entendu l'eau couler dans la salle de bain et je me suis calmé, je me suis laissé retomber sur mon oreiller. Elle allait bien. 

Je me suis redressé pour finalement m'asseoir sur le lit, me passant une main dans les cheveux. Je me suis levé pour m'habiller.

J'étais sur le point d'enfiler mon t-shirt lorsque j'ai entendu la porte s'ouvrir. J'ai levé les yeux, elle se trouvait devant moi, en serviette, encore toute humide.

Je suis resté interdit, elle n'était définitivement plus une petite fille. Mon regard est remonté de ses jambes jusqu'à ses yeux, elle me détaillait d'une manière qui me mettait très mal à l'aise.

J'ai rapidement mis mon t-shirt et boutonné mon jean.

B- Emilie, tu finis de t'habiller et ensuite on téléphone à ta mère.

E- Tu peux prendre la salle de bain, j'ai fini.

J'ai refermé la porte derrière moi. Je me suis rapidement passé de l'eau sur le visage. On n'était là depuis hier soir et je ne savais pas encore si on allait pouvoir rester très longtemps. Je me suis regardé dans le miroir, n'en revenant toujours pas du virage qu'avait pris ma vie quelques jours auparavant.

_Flashback_

_E- Bosco._

_B- Emilie?_

_E- S'il te plait, j'ai peur_

_B- Qu'est ce qui se passe, tu es où?_

_E- Oxford et Green, dans une petite rue._

_B -Ne bouge pas, j'arrive._

_Lorsque je suis arrivé sur les lieux 10 minutes plus tard, il n'y avait personne. J'ai appelé et elle est sortie de derrière une beine à ordure. Elle avait l'air complètement paniqué, les yeux bouffis par les larmes. Lorsqu'elle m'a vu, elle s'est jetée dans mes bras._

_E- Bosco, j'ai eu si peur, il y avait ce type et puis il lui a tiré dessus_

_B- Oh, oh. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? Tu n'as rien? Il ne t'a pas touché?_

_E- Non, je veux juste rentrer. Tu m'avais dit que si j'avais besoin de quelque chose, je n'avais qu'à appeler…_

_B- T'as bien fait. Bon raconte moi tout depuis le début._

_E- J'étais sur le retour lorsque j'ai entendu une dispute dans une ruelle là bas. Je devais passer devant alors j'ai longé la rue pour ne pas me faire voir. Et puis j'étais quasiment arrivé à la voiture lorsque j'ai entendu des coups de feu. J'ai couru et je t'ai appelé._

_B- Ok, calme toi, ne pleure pas, je vais te ramener._

_J'ai passé un coup de fil, prévenant d'un meurtre. J'ai demandé à Emilie de m'amener jusqu'au lieu du crime puis je l'ai laissé dans ma voiture et j'ai attendu que la cavalerie arrive. Je leur ai expliqué ce qui s'était apparemment passé mais j'ai été clair quant au témoignage d'Emilie, elle ne viendrait que le lendemain._

_Fin du flashback_

Je me suis séché le visage. J'ai frappé à la porte.

B- Tu es descente?

E- Oui.

J'ai ouvert la porte, elle était de dos et finissait d'enfiler son t-shirt. J'ai pris mon portable pour appeler Faith.

B- Faith?

F- Bos, Emilie va bien?

B- Oui, elle va bien, elle tient le coup, ne t'inquiètes pas. Il y a du nouveau?

F- Non. L'enquête stagne. Où êtes vous?

B- Dans un motel. Pour le moment on va rester dans le coin. Toujours pas de lien sur le fournisseur des balles?

F- Non.

B- Ok. On se tient au courant. Je te passe Emilie.

J'ai donné mon portable à Emilie et elle est allée s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour parler avec sa mère. Elle est ressortie quelques minutes plus tard.

B- Je vais faire un tour, essayer de prendre des renseignements. Tu restes là, tu n'ouvres à personne.

E- Bosco, me laisse pas. S'il te plait.

B- Tu es plus en sécurité ici.

E- Si jamais ils me trouvent? Je n'aurais aucun moyen de me défendre.

Elle m'a regardé d'une façon, je n'ai pas pu lui dire non. Si elle commençait à me faire ces yeux là…je n'étais pas sorti de l'auberge.

B- Ok mais tiens, met cette casquette, remonte ton col. Tu te tais et tu me suis.

J'ai mis la capuche de mon sweater et nous sommes sortis de la chambre en direction de ma mustang. J'ai pris la direction de chez Ma; elle pourrait peut être contacter Mickey; lui saurait quelque chose.

Ma n'a pas pu nous renseigner; elle n'avait pas de nouvelle de Mickey depuis un moment. Elle nous a quand même servi un petit déjeuner, ça a permis à Emilie de prendre des forces et de se détendre un peu. Nous sommes restés jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille travailler au bar.

On sortait du parking lorsqu'une voiture est passée juste devant nous; deux types ont ouvert les fenêtres de la voiture et on commencé à nous mitrailler.

J'ai hurlé à Emilie de se baisser, lui attrapant par la même occasion la nuque pour qu'elle se penche en avant tout en faisant une marche arrière à ma voiture. 

J'ai reculé comme ça sur 50 mètres jusqu'à ce qu'on percute une autre voiture. Ils nous suivaient toujours, je n'avais pas mon arme, on était coincé, il fallait absolument qu'on sorte de là.

B- Descend! Descend!

Je suis descendu, je lui ai attrapé la main et on a couru jusqu'à la bouche de métro la plus proche. Nous étions en sécurité pour le moment. Nous avons pris la première rame en direction du 55.

Emilie ne disait toujours rien, elle était livide et commençai à trembler. Je nous dirigeais vers deux sièges vacants; lui passant mon bras autour des épaules pour la serrer contre moi et la rassurer. Je l'ai senti s'agripper à moi et on a fait le trajet en silence.

Lorsque l'on est ressorti du métro, j'ai tout de suite appelé Faith pour la prévenir, elle était déjà au courant; elle m'avait laissé une demi douzaine de messages en 30 minutes. Elle avait été appelée sur les lieux et avait reconnu ma voiture. J'ai eu toutes les peines du monde à la rassurer, la calmer; je lui ai ensuite passé Emilie mais elles n'ont pas trop parlé. Je crois qu'elle était encore sous le choc.

J'ai ensuite appelé Davis, j'avais besoin d'une voiture, et comme la mienne était HS, je devais m'en procurer une.

Tout le monde au 55 était au courant de ce qui s'était passé, Emilie témoin d'un meurtre, la fusillade à la fac et il ne fit aucune difficulté à me retrouver à 13h30, juste avant son tour.

Nous avons rapidement pris un hot dog et on a attendu Davis dans une petite rue attenante. Nous étions là depuis 15 minutes lorsqu'on l'a vu arriver.

Après lui avoir expliqué dans les grandes lignes ce qui s'était passé; il m'a appris que je m'étais fait porté pâle selon Faith mais que lui et Sully savaient ce qu'il en était vraiment.

Il m'a donné ses clefs et les papiers puis a fait demi tour; Emilie et moi avons attendus un petit peu puis nous sommes repartis.

Nous avions à peine fait 10 mètres lorsque j'ai senti quelqu'un m'agripper et m'attirer vers lui. J'étais face à un mur, Emilie dans mes bras, sa tête dans mon coup; elle était collée à moi, un bras passé autour moi

B- Em?

E- C'est lui.

B- Qui lui?

E- Ce type qui a descendu l'autre dans la ruelle; c'est sa voix.

J'ai entendu ces deux types parler; je me suis légèrement retourné; ils se dirigeaient vers l'entrée du 55. J'ai tout de suite sorti mon portable pour appeler Davis.

D- Davis?

B- C'est Bosco, deux types en costar viennent d'entrer au 55, c'est qui?

D- Des inspecteurs. Ils appartiennent au 67

B- Des flics? Ecoute Davis, tu ne parles pas de moi ni d'Emilie, tu ne nous a pas vu, tu ne m'a pas prêté ta caisse.

D- Qu'est ce qui se passe?

B- Emilie en a reconnu un au son de sa voix. Je te laisse.

D- Fais gaffe.

B- Ouai, merci.

J'avais toujours Emilie contre moi.

B- Faut qu'on parte. On va passer chez moi puis chez toi pour prendre quelques affaires, on prend la voiture de Davis et on se casse.

Nous sommes repartis très discrètement, mon bras toujours autour de ses épaules. Nous avons pris le métro pour prendre la direction de chez moi.

Lorsque nous avons été en vue de mon appartement, nous avons pris les petites rues de derrières afin de rentrer discrètement et d'éviter toute surveillance. Normalement il ne devait rien y avoir mais j'ai préféré ne pas prendre de risque.

J'ai rapidement refermé la porte derrière nous.

B- Tu veux quelque chose? Sers toi. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Je me suis rapidement dirigé vers ma chambre et j'ai vidé mon sac de sport. J'ai attrapé quelques sous-vêtements de rechange, des t-shirts, un jean et un pull. Je suis passé par la salle de bain, ma brosse à dent et direction le séjour.

J'ai sorti mon arme personnelle, des balles, une carte routière, mon chargeur et de l'argent.

J'ai vérifié mon répondeur, rien.

Lorsque je suis allée à la cuisine, Emilie finissait d'empaqueter des trucs.

B- Qu'est ce que c'est?

E- J'ai fait quelques sandwichs, au cas ou. J'ai pris les bières et le jus de fruit.

B- Ok, on y va.

Nous sommes rapidement ressorti et j'ai fermé la porte, comme si je n'étais pas venu. Nous avons pris le même chemin qu'en arrivant et nous nous sommes dirigés vers chez Faith. Arrivés là-bas, nous avons également pris des précautions mais nous avons eu une surprise. La porte n'était pas fermée et l'appartement avait apparemment été cambriolé.

Je suis entré en premier, sortant mon arme au cas ou. Il n'y avait personne, c'est là que j'ai entendu Emilie m'appeler.

E- Bosco!

Je suis ressorti au quart de tour. Un homme était à côté d'elle, apparemment un voisin.

E- Monsieur Morales, Bosco est policier, ne vous inquiétez pas.

M- Vous êtes venu rapidement.

B- Comment ça?

M- Je viens juste d'appeler le 911.

B- Ok. Merci. Je m'en occupe.

M- Si vous avez besoin de moi pour la déposition…

B- Pas pour le moment, mes collègues la prendront. Je vous remercie. Em, prépare tes affaires.

Elle s'est élancée vers sa chambre et moins de 3 minutes plus tard, elle en ressortait avec un sac de sport. Elle était apparemment aussi efficace de Faith.

Entre temps, j'avais pu joindre Faith pour lui dire ce qui c'était passé à son appartement. Elle était déjà au courant, c'est elle et Struger qui avaient pris l'appel, ils étaient sur la route. Je lui ai également dit de vérifier son frigo en premier car je lui avais laissé un mot.

Faith,

Fait attention, des inspecteurs de la 67 sont impliqués

Peut être mouchard dans l'appartement

Em et moi on prend le large, n'essaie pas de m'appeler pour le moment

On reste en contact.

Bosco.

Nous sommes repartis en entendant les sirènes de police. Nous avons ensuite pris la direction de chez Davis pour récupérer sa voiture et se tirer. Nous sommes rapidement repassé au motel, récupérer ce qui pouvait éventuellement traîner puis j'ai retiré une grosse somme d'argent, j'ai fait le plein et on a pris la route.

La caisse de Davis était vraiment bien; je conduisais en silence, Em regardait pas la fenêtre. Ca m'a permit de réfléchir à l'affaire.

_Flashback_

_Je l'ai reconduit jusque chez elle. Je devais parler avec Faith alors je suis monté avec elle. Je n'étais pas persona non grata mais ce n'était toujours pas comme avant. Quand Emilie a ouvert la porte, je suis resté sur le seuil._

_Fr- Emilie qu'est ce qui s'est passé? Bosco? Qu'est ce que tu fais là?_

_E- Papa, ne commence pas. Entre Bosco._

_Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire._

_F- Emilie? Bosco qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé?_

_B- Emilie tu devrais aller te coucher, je vais parler avec tes parents._

_Fr- Tu n'es pas chez toi, tu n'a pas à_

_E- Papa, s'il te plait…Merci Bosco._

_Elle m'a embrassé sur la joue et elle est allée se coucher. Faith et Fred me regardaient avec des yeux exorbités._

_F- Tu peux m'expliquer?_

_B- Vous devriez peut être vous asseoir…J'ai reçu un appel d'Emilie ce soir, elle était paniquée, elle me demandait de venir la chercher._

_Fr- Pourquoi elle ne m'a pas appelé?_

_B- Parce que tu n'es pas flic et parce que lorsque Faith était…bref, je lui avais dit que si jamais elle avait besoin de quoi que ce soit, si elle avait un pépin, elle pouvait m'appeler._

_F- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?_

_B- Elle a apparemment été témoin d'un meurtre._

_F- Quoi!_

_B- J'ai appelé des renforts, ils sont sur les lieux en ce moment. Je leur ai dit qu'il y avait un témoin et qu'il viendrait demain matin. Il faudra que tu l'emmènes au poste pour prendre sa déposition. Elle n'a rien vu, d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit, elle a entendu une dispute et le coup de feu._

_F- Merci._

_J'ai levé les yeux vers Faith, je ne m'attendais pas à cette réaction. _

_B- Si jamais vous avez besoin de quelque chose…n'hésitez pas. Bonne nuit. A demain Faith._

_F- Merci, bonne nuit Bos. A demain_

_Fr- Oui, c'est ça, au revoir._

_Fin du flashback_

Ca faisait plus d'une heure que je conduisais lorsque je l'ai senti bouger à côté de moi sur la banquette. J'ai tourné la tête, elle dormait toujours, elle avait la tête contre mon épaule.

Je n'osais pas bouger pour ne pas la réveiller, elle avait besoin de se reposer après les émotions d'aujourd'hui. Nous étions quasiment arrivés au chalet lorsque je l'ai sentie se lover contre moi. C'était déjà étrange mais quand j'ai senti sa main droite glisser pour finir sur ma cuisse…Elle dormait toujours! Ding!

J'ai garé la voiture et j'ai tenté de la réveiller.

B- Emilie…

E- Mmm

B- Em, debout, on est arrivés.

E- Bosco?

Elle s'est frottée les yeux et merci mon dieu, elle a enlevé sa main de ma cuisse. Je me suis dégagée, prenant nos sacs pour me diriger vers la cabane.

On a tout ouvert histoire d'aérer et j'ai ensuite appelé Jamie à Miami. C'était un copain qui me devait un service. Je lui ai demandé de transmettre un message à Faith. Il devait se faire passer pour un ami de la famille donnant de ses nouvelles.

«Je vais bien, le voyage jusqu'aux Everglades s'est bien passé, on a pas vu de crocodile»

Après ce coup de fil, je suis allé inspecter les environs; on avait strictement rien à faire, bien sûr il y avait la radio, un jeu de carte et quelques livres mais mis à part ça…

Nous avons mangé les sandwiches qu'elle avait préparés puis je l'ai à nouveau interrogé.

B- Em, est ce qu'à un moment tu as vu un visage?

E- Je t'ai déjà dis que non! J'entendais la voix des deux types et la façon dont ils parlaient me faisait penser qu'il y en avait un 3ème dans la voiture mais à aucun moment je n'ai vu de visage. Il faisait trop sombre.

B- Tu n'as pas entendu de nom?

E- …Je ne crois pas.

B- Ce n'est pas grave. Bon, tu prends le canapé; il se déplie; normalement il y a des draps.

E- Et tu vas dormir ou?

B- Il y a un lit de camp dans le placard. Tu peux prendre la salle de bain en premier.

Lorsqu'elle est ressortie de la salle de bain, elle portait un mini short et un débardeur, je ne pensais pas qu'elle porterait un truc comme ça, j'espérais qu'elle aurait un truc difforme, bien ample, mais apparemment pas. Je suis allé me changer pour ressortir en short et t-shirt. D'habitude je dormais en boxer et torse nue mais je me suis dit que ce n'était pas très adapté.

J'ai déplié mon lit de camp, j'ai attrapé le duvet et je me suis couché. Emilie s'est endormi rapidement si je me fiais à sa respiration.

Moi je n'arrivais pas à dormir, je n'étais pas fatigué et puis je n'aime pas le noir.

J'ai réfléchi à la situation, on aurait du savoir qu'il y avait des ripoux.

_Flashback_

_Le lendemain matin, je suis arrivé plus tôt au 55, au cas ou Faith ait besoin de quelque chose. Elle est venue avec Emilie; j'ai voulu attendre pour voir comment ça se passait. Emilie avait meilleure mine même si elle semblait avoir peur. Faith quant à elle avait mauvaise mine, elle n'avait certainement pas beaucoup dormi. Je les ai interceptées en sortant de la déposition._

_B- Faith, Emilie, alors, comment ça s'est passé?_

_F- Bien._

_B- Tu vois Emilie, ce n'était pas très compliqué. Ca va mieux maintenant?_

_E- Oui, je crois._

_B- Qui s'occupe de l'affaire?_

_F- Dominguez, un inspecteur du 67. Il a été très compréhensif._

_B- Bon, tant mieux. Je dois y aller Penhal m'attend. Si t'a besoin, tu n'hésite pas. Salut Emilie. T'oublie pas, tu téléphones en cas de besoin._

_E- Merci Bosco._

_F- Elle va se reposer aujourd'hui, rester à la maison._

_B- T'as raison, repose toi._

_Ma journée s'est bien passé, le lendemain j'ai vu Faith, elle m'a dit que Emilie avait tenu à retourner à la fac._

_Il était quasiment 17 heures lorsqu'on a reçu un appel, c'est Penhal et moi qui l'avons pris. Quand j'ai entendu fusillade à la fac, j'ai pensé à Emilie. J'ai appuyé sur le champignon, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Penhal quant à lui était vert, il se cramponnait tant qu'il pouvait._

_Lorsqu'on est arrivé sur les lieux, il n'y avait plus rien, les gens étaient encore à terre. J'ai quasiment sauté de la voiture et je me ruais vers les étudiants à terre lorsque j'ai entendu qu'on m'appelait._

_E- Bosco!_

_B- Emilie! Emilie!_

_E- Sacha est blessé._

_B- «55 David, demande d'une ambulance.» Tu n'as rien?_

_E- Non mais ils me visaient moi Bosco._

_Je l'ai prise dans mes bras, essayant de la calmer._

_B- Tu restes avec ton amie. «55 David, besoin de renforts!» J'appelle ta mère._

_J'ai téléphoné à Faith, j'ai eu son répondeur alors je suis passé par le central histoire qu'ils lui passent cet appel prioritaire._

_Carlos et Kim sont arrivés, il y avait 1 mort, 4 blessés et Emilie n'avait rien. Les blessées ont été transportées à l'hôpital et j'ai installé Emilie dans la patrouilleuse. Faith est arrivés au moment où on s'apprêtait à partir à La Pitié._

_F- Emilie!_

_B- Faith, calme toi._

_F- Où est elle? Bosco, où est elle? _

_B- Elle est assise dans la patrouilleuse._

_F- Oh mon dieu Emilie! Tu n'as rien?_

_E- Non maman, ça va._

_B- Je comptais l'emmener à l'hôpital pour la faire examiner. Emmène la, on se rejoint à La Pitié._

_Fin du flashback_

Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, je tournais dans ce putain de lit de camp lorsque j'ai entendu Emilie remuer. Elle était certainement en train de faire un cauchemar. Après réflexion, j'ai décidé de finalement me lever pour voir si ça allait.

B- Emilie…Emilie, réveille toi.

E- …Non…Mmm…Bosco?

B- T'as fait un cauchemar, réveille toi. Ca va mieux?

E- …Ouai.

Elle a allumé la lampe de chevet et s'est assise. Je suis allé lui chercher un verre d'eau.

B- Tiens. Tu veux m'en parler?

Je me suis assis sur son lit pour l'écouter.

E- J'étais à la fac quand une voiture apparaissait et commençait à me poursuivre. Ca tirait et tous les gens autour de moi ne répondaient pas quand j'appelais à l'aide. Personne ne voulait m'aider.

B- C'est rien. Allonge toi, essaye de te rendormir. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Cette histoire sera bientôt réglée. Ni ta mère ni moi laisserons quelque chose t'arriver.

Je m'apprêtais à aller me coucher lorsqu'elle a ajouté «Tu peux rester à côté de moi jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme?»

Elle m'a regardé avec les mêmes yeux que lorsqu'elle m'a demandé de l'emmener avec moi chez Ma et je n'ai pas pu lui refuser. D'habitude, aucune femme n'arrive à m'embobiner comme ça. Qu'est ce que je viens de dire «femme»? C'est une gam…non ce n'est définitivement plus une gamine.

Je me suis à nouveau assis sur son lit, j'ai fermé les yeux une seconde, écoutant sa respiration, elle était en train de s'endormir. Juste une petite seconde et lorsque je les ai ouvert, il faisait jour. Je ne me suis pas rappelé tout de suite où j'étais, et puis c'est revenu, dans la cabane et apparemment pas dans le bon lit et puis c'est là que j'ai senti un poids sur mon bras droit. J'ai tourné la tête, Emilie était de dos, elle dormait appuyée sur moi. Je l'ai alors entendu remuer, se retourner pour se caler contre moi, sa main droite sur mon ventre.

J'ai regardé l'horloge, elle indiquait 9h30. Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi; j'allais me lever quand je me suis dit que de toute façon, on n'avait rien à faire ici alors autant la laisser dormir pour que le temps passe plus vite.

Cette situation me mettait des plus mal à l'aise; je ne comprenais pas du tout mes réactions face à elle. Il y avait un truc qui devait clocher chez moi. Je la connaissais depuis qu'elle était en couette et socquettes et c'est comme si je la découvrais. Le problème c'est que je n'aimais pas ça du tout. C'est une gamine! En plus d'avoir les gênes d'un taré brutal, je pouvais désormais ajouter aime les jeunes filles.

C'est là qu'elle s'est réveillée.

E- Bosco?

B- Bonjour.

E- Il est quelle heure?

B- Neuve heure et demi passé. Je devrais me lever.

E- Non, ne bouge pas, je suis bien comme ça. T'as bien dormi?

B- Comme un bébé. Et toi? Je ne t'ai pas entendu faire de cauchemar.

E- Non…T'es finalement resté.

B- Je me suis endormi.

E- C'est pas grave, en plus il y a de la place pour deux alors…Et puis il n'avait pas l'air très confortable ton lit de camp.

B- Bon, qu'est ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui?

E- Les magasins?... Me regarde pas comme ça, je sais que dans ce trou perdu il n'y a certainement rien.

B- De toute façon il va falloir aller faire les courses. Il n'y a rien pour le petit-déjeuner et il faut remplir les placards.

E- Ok. Je vais me préparer.

Elle m'a rapidement embrassé sur la joue puis elle a sauté du lit pour se ruer à la salle de bain. Qu'est ce qui venait de se passer? Je suis resté comme ça, allongé à fixer la porte qu'elle venait de refermer, écoutant l'eau couler.

Lorsqu'elle est sortie, déjà habillée (ouf!), je pris sa place dans la salle d'eau.

Nous sommes ensuite allés en ville dans un dîner pour prendre notre petit déjeuner.

C'était un peu étrange, dans ce genre de petite ville tout le monde connaît tout le monde. On a essayé de ne pas trop éveiller l'attention et on s'est mis au fond. J'ai observé les alentours, pas de sortie de secours, ça devrait aller.

E- Relax Bosco.

B- Oui, alors, qu'est ce que tu choisi? 

E- Je ne sais pas trop, il y a plusieurs trucs qui me tentent.

B- Prends tout.

E- Non, ça serait du gâchis car je ne finirais pas.

S- Que désirez vous?

B- Je vais prendre du bacon et des œufs avec un café.

E- Moi les pancakes avec un jus d'orange et un café.

S- Bien.

Lorsqu'elle est revenue 5 minutes plus tard, j'ai vu le regard d'Emilie lorgner sur mon assiette.

B- Tiens, on fait moit-moit.

E- Non, qu'est ce que…

B- T'es comme ta mère. Quand on faisait équipe et qu'on s'arrêtait pour manger, elle piquait toujours dans mon assiette; on a fini par prendre des plats toujours différents pour pouvoir partager.

E- Tu aimes ma mère?

C'est là que j'ai avalé de travers.

B- Pardon?

E- Oui, je te demande si tu es amoureux de ma mère.

B- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça? Qu'est ce qui te fait penser ça?

E- Le fait que vous passez énormément de temps ensemble, plus qu'elle n'en a jamais passé avec nous, que vous vous connaissez si bien; la façon que vous avez de parler l'un de l'autre.

B- Bien sûr que je l'aime, c'est ma meilleure amie; la seule qui a su me supporter pendant quasiment 10 ans. Ca compte. Elle sera toujours ma partenaire et je serai toujours le sien, quoiqu'il arrive. Je sais bien que ton père a toujours eu un peu de mal avec ce lien qui nous uni…

E- Un peu de mal? C'est un euphémisme; il déteste votre relation. Je crois qu'il a toujours cru que si ça n'allait pas entre eux c'était à cause de toi.

B- Il s'est passé des choses au boulot qui nous ont éloignées, puis rapproché mais on a toujours pu compter l'un sur l'autre. Je n'ai jamais menacé le couple de tes parents, du moins pas volontairement.

E- Je le sais, je crois qu'il n'y a que papa qui ne l'ait pas compris. C'est lui le seul fautif. Il n'aime pas son désir d'indépendance. Elle était rarement à la maison avant.

B- Ca a changé, en tant qu'inspecteur elle a des horaires plus réguliers, excepté en cas d'affaire. En tout cas, durant les 8 heures que nous passions ensemble dans la patrouilleuse, elle parlait souvent de vous. Elle culpabilisait de ne pas avoir assez de temps pour vous, c'est pour ça qu'on se retrouvait souvent devant ton collège, à faire des détours pour une compétition de toi ou ton frère. Elle essayait.

E- Je le sais maintenant.

B- Fini de manger, ça va être froid.

Nous sommes ressortis, complètement rassasiés. Nous nous sommes ensuite dirigés vers le drugstore pour faire le plein.

B- Pizza, hamburger, soda…On a la même façon de se nourrir, si ta mère voyait ça.

E- Ne m'en parle pas. Pâtes?

B- Non, pas question.

E- Tu n'aimes pas les pâtes? Pour un italien…

B- J'aime les pâtes, j'adore les pâtes mais pas celles là. Quand tout ça sera fini, je te ferais des pâtes, tu m'en diras des nouvelles. Des pâtes fraîches avec une sauce au basilic et des copeaux de parmesan.

E- Mmm.

Nous avons encore acheté quelques trucs dont de la salade pour avoir bonne conscience et nous sommes rentrés.

L'après-midi est passé lentement. J'ai téléphoné à Davis pour lui demander de dire à Faith de m'appeler d'une cabine publique sur mon portable ce soir à 20h.

On est allés se balader dans les bois, on a discuté; c'est une gamine, une jeune femme plutôt mûre pour son age. On a ensuite «préparé» le repas, c'était plutôt sympa, on a rigolé. J'ai passé un très bon moment avec elle.

Lorsque nous avons eu Faith, elle nous a appris qu'il n'y avait toujours rien pour les douilles. Le calibre était spécial, pas tout le monde pouvait s'en procurer, en fait, c'était généralement plutôt les flics; elle m'a dit que ça avançait, elle semblait être plutôt optimiste, tant mieux.

Apparemment Charly avait été expédié chez la grand-mère, au cas ou.

Ils n'avaient pas d'indice non plus pour le cambriolage; rien de suspect, les 2 types ressemblaient à des junkies selon Morales. Ils avaient saccagé certaines choses mais ça ne collait pas. Je pensais que c'était plus histoire de foutre la trouille à la famille Yokas, plus particulièrement à Emilie. Je ne vois pas ce qu'ils auraient pu chercher, je lui ai quand même demandé de faire venir une équipe pour vérifier qu'il n'y ait pas de mouchard.

Nous avons passé la soirée à discuter sur le canapé. Au court de la discussion, elle s'était callé contre mon épaule, c'était agréable.

B- Pourquoi c'est moi que t'a appelé les deux fois?

E- …C'était logique.

Je l'ai regardé de plus près.

E- Comment dire, maman fait partie de la police mais c'est ma mère avant tout, toi t'es Bosco, le super flic. Je ne sais pas comment expliquer ça. Tu m'avais dit qu'en cas de besoin, je pourrais t'appeler. Et puis dans mon portable ton nom vient avant le numéro de maman. Quand on a des problèmes, on ne pense pas forcément à ses parents mais plus à appeler un ami pour nous couvrir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est toi que j'ai appelé.

B- Ce n'est pas grave, je te l'ai déjà dit, t'a eu raison. Ca me fait plaisir que tu ais pensé à moi. Et t'en a parlé avec ta mère, du fait que tu m'aies appelé au lieu de l'appeler elle? La connaissant, elle a du se reprocher de ne pas être là pour toi.

E- Oui, je lui ai expliqué.

Sur les coups de 23 heures, nous nous sommes préparés pour aller nous coucher. J'allais me glisser dans mon sac de couchage lorsqu'elle m'a appelé.

E- Bos, il y a assez de place pour deux; tu n'es pas obligé de dormir sur ce lit de camp.

B- Non, c'est bon, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Je me suis couché et c'était encore pire que la veille. Ce lit de camp était en train de craquer. J'ai finalement décidé de dormir par terre. Je m'apprêtais à m'installer lorsque je l'ai entendu.

E- Qu'est ce que tu fais?

B- J'ai un problème avec le lit de camp, je m'installe par terre.

E- Ne sois pas ridicule, il y a de la place pour 2. Ne fais pas l'enfant Bosco, viens.

B- Ne fais pas l'enfant?

E- Je te fais peur?

B- Pas du tout mais…Ok, ok, c'est bon. Tu ressembles de plus en plus à ta mère et ce n'est pas un compliment.

Je me suis couché, aussi éloigné d'elle que possible et j'ai essayé de m'endormir. Je ne me sentais pas du tout à l'aise. La nuit précédente je m'étais endormie rapidement mais là, je réfléchissais beaucoup trop. Je suis resté éveillé jusque tard dans la nuit et puis finalement Morphée m'a attirée…

J'étais bien, j'avais bien dormi; j'ai senti ses bras se resserrer autour de moi; j'aimais son odeur, ma main était sous son t-shirt dans son dos, glissant sous sa peau pour descendre sur ses fesses et ainsi la rapprocher de moi. 

J'avais très envie d'elle, je l'ai faite basculer pour être sur elle; l'embrassant dans le cou. Je sentais également ses baisers; j'avais qu'une envie, l'embrasser, j'avais l'impression de la posséder. Elle m'a fait passer mon t-shirt par dessus la tête et lorsque je réussis enfin à ouvrir les yeux; je me suis retrouvé nez à nez avec Emilie. J'ai alors fait un bon en arrière.

B- Putain! Emilie!

E- Qu'est ce qui se passe? Qu'est ce que t'a?

B- Ce que j'ai! Mais…! Emile, je… je te connais depuis que t'es gamine, je travaille avec ta mère…je…j'étais quasiment endormi et…

E- …tu ne savais pas que c'était moi? Sale con!

Elle est sorti du lit et s'est ruée vers la salle de bain. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de la rattraper, je me suis retrouvé enfermé dehors; douloureusement serré dans mon caleçon.

B- Emilie! Sors de là! Je t'en pris, ouvre la porte. Ecoute, je suis désolé…je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine, que ça se passe comme ça.

E- C'est humiliant! Je me sens stupide!

B- Il n'y a pas de raison. Allez, sors de là…Tu es une très jolie jeune femme et si la situation était différente…

Je ne savais pas quoi dire alors j'ai attendu; elle a finalement doucement ouvert la porte.

B- T'es sortie.

E- Si la situation était différente…

B- Si elle était différente, je te jure que je te porterais directement dans ce lit pour…

Je me suis tout à coup souvenu avec qui j'étais. Elle avait ce petit sourire que je lui avais vu quelques minutes auparavant dans ce lit.

B- Bref. Excuse moi.

Je l'ai dépassé pour aller m'enfermer dans la salle de bain et prendre une longue douche froide. Comment j'avais pu lui dire ça…Ohhh. Je me suis tapé la tête contre le mur. Qu'est ce qui m'avait pris? Je l'avais embrassé, je pensais que c'était un rêve; un rêve dans lequel je ne savais pas avec qui j'étais mais je la trouvais jolie quand même et c'était bien. Je me posais des questions, beaucoup trop de questions; est ce que je savais que c'était elle?...Non, je ne l'aurais jamais embrassé, enfin…je ne savais pas. Comment j'avais pu oublier où je me trouvais et avec qui…est ce que je l'avais vraiment oublié?

J'ai ouvert le robinet d'eau froide à fond. Ca allait être compliqué.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté dans la salle de bain; lorsque je suis finalement sorti, Emilie est passée à côté de moi sans m'adresser la parole pour aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

J'ai regardé l'heure, il était quasiment 10 heures et demi. J'ai alors entrepris de préparer le petit déjeuner.

Lorsqu'elle est ressortie, on a mangé en silence. Je jetais de temps en temps des coups d'œil dans sa direction pour voir comment elle allait.

E- Arrête!

B- Quoi?

E- Arrête de me regarder comme ça! Mets toi dans le crâne que je ne suis plus une enfant!

B- T'inquiètes pas, ça je le sais et c'est bien ça le problème!

Je me suis levé brusquement, faisant par la même occasion tomber ma chaise.

B- Je vais prendre l'air.

J'ai attrapé ma veste et je suis sorti en claquant la porte. J'ai marché un long moment, marmonnant, énervé par la situation, par moi, par elle aussi. Pourquoi ne pouvait elle pas avoir encore 10 ans! C'était bien ma veine! J'étais injuste, ce n'était pas de sa faute.

Quand je suis revenue au chalet, la table était mise, le repas m'attendait; j'ai regardé l'horloge et je me suis aperçu qu'il était quasiment 13 heures.

B- Tu ne manges pas?

E- J'ai déjà mangé. Je vais me promener.

B- Tu…

E- Ca suffit! Je vais faire attention PAPA!

Elle est sortie en claquant la porte. Elle m'avait appelé papa! Papa? Ca m'a coupé l'appétit qu'elle m'appelle papa. J'ai vaguement picoré dans la casserole et j'ai finalement jeté le tout dans la poubelle. J'ai ensuite entrepris de ranger le chalet et je suis allé me poser sur le perron, attendant qu'elle rentre. Elle m'a laissé le temps de ruminer, tout l'après-midi en fait; je n'aurais pas dû la laisser sortir seule, il pouvait lui arriver quelque chose. Je me levais lorsque je l'ai vu arriver. Elle me regardait dans les yeux puis elle est passée à côté de moi sans m'adresser la parole pour aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Décidément! Elle en est ressortie 20 minutes plus tard, elle s'était changée, maquillée.

B- Tu comptes aller où?

E- Dans un bar pour voir des gens qui me parlent!

B- Emilie…

E- Ecoutes, je ne supporte plus le silence ok! J'ai besoin de voir du monde, de parler et ce n'est pas le cas avec toi. Désolé mais je n'ai pas besoin de baby-sitter, je sais lire mes histoires toutes seule.

B- Arrête. Je sais très bien que tu n'es plus une petite fille, crois moi, je le sais. Je ne te considère pas comme telle…Si tu veux aller boire un coup en ville, ok, je t'accompagne mais laisse moi me changer d'abord.

Je me suis rapidement dirigé vers mon sac et j'en ai sorti mon autre pull que j'ai enfilé.

B- On y va.

On a roulé en silence, on est sorti de la voiture toujours sans parler et on s'est installé à une table. J'ai commandé une bière, elle aussi. Je l'ai regardé bizarrement mais je me suis abstenu de toute remarque. Ce n'était pas le moment de l'agresser et je ne voulais pas envenimer les choses. Je suis ensuite allé aux toilettes. Lorsque je suis ressorti, Emilie n'était plus à la table, j'étais déjà en train de paniquer lorsque je l'ai vu danser avec un type sur la piste. Je me suis assis, ne les quittant pas des yeux. Je n'aimais pas ça.

Quand la musique c'est finalement arrêté et qu'une autre chanson a commencé, je l'ai vu essayer de se dépêtrer de ce type, il ne comptait apparemment pas la lâcher. Je me suis dirigé vers eux.

B- Tu la lâches.

T- Et t'es qui? Son mec?

B- Exactement.

Je l'ai poussé et j'ai attrapé Emilie, la serrant contre moi pour danser. Elle a resserré ses bras autour de mon cou et on s'est laissé porter par la musique. Je la sentais se rapprocher de moi, se frotter contre moi et j'ai finalement attrapé sa taille.

B- Emilie…

E- Arrête de réfléchir s'il te plait.

Elle a relevé la tête, me regardant droit dans les yeux et là j'ai arrêté de réfléchir, je l'ai embrassé. Ca m'a ramené au baiser que nous avions échangé le matin même. Je l'ai rapproché de moi, la serrant encore plus, je la voulais toujours plus proche. Mes mains commençaient à dangereusement s'attarder sur elle, c'est là que je l'ai entendu gémir, ça me rendait complètement dingue. Ce baiser commençait à sérieusement déraper. C'est à ce moment là que quelqu'un m'a tapé sur l'épaule.

Ba- Et mon gars, il serait peut être bien que vous rentriez, il y a des chambres pour ça.

Je suis resté con. Un peu gêné. Emilie souriait. J'ai sorti un billet pour régler et on est sortis main dans la main.

E- Ca te dis de manger quelque chose?

B- Ouai, j'ai faim, ce midi je n'ai quasiment rien mangé.

Nous sommes retourné là où nous avions pris notre petit déjeuner. Notre relation était à nouveau…je ne sais pas ce qu'elle était mais elle ne me faisait plus la tête. En fait elle souriait et je crois que je ne l'avais jamais vu sourire comme ça. C'est là qu'elle s'est penchée vers moi pour m'embrasser et j'ai trouvé ça quasiment naturel.

Nous avons mangé tout en discutant et nous sommes rentrés. Le trajet s'est fait en silence, je ne me sentais pas très à l'aise, en fait plus on approchait du chalet moins je me sentais à mon aise. Une fois au chalet, je me suis assis sur une chaise, essayant de réfléchir à la situation et c'est là qu'Emilie s'est assise à califourchon sur moi.

B- Em, qu'est ce qui te prend?

E- Je crois que tu le sais.

J'ai tenté de me relevé mais elle s'est accrochée et je me suis retrouvé avec cette demoiselle pendue à mon cou, ses jambes entourant ma taille. Elle a recommencé à m'embrasser et je nous ai dirigé vers le canapé. Je l'ai doucement allongée et j'ai définitivement mis mon cerveau sur pause.

Lorsque je me suis réveillé, j'ai tout de suite sentie sa joue sur mon torse, ma main sur son dos et l'absence totale de vêtement. Je ne savais pas quoi penser, la nuit avait été vraiment bien, et même plus que ça. Je n'aurais jamais pensé coucher avec Emilie Yokas. Il ne fallait pas que je pense à ça. Des flashes de cette nuit me revenaient en tête, quand elle m'avait…je la revoyais descendre le long de mon torse en me regardant droit dans les yeux, laissant des baisers pour finalement…rien que d'y penser…Stop Bos, ça ne va pas t'aider… Je la regardais, j'étais un peu perdu, je lui ai embrassé l'épaule, prêt à me lever lorsque je l'ai entendue marmonner.

E- Bos, ne bouge pas, reste près de moi.

J'ai hésité puis je me suis finalement callé contre elle pour me rendormir. Il était quasiment 10 heures lorsque j'ai émergé. J'étais seul, j'ai tourné la tête et je l'ai vu en train de préparer le petit déjeuner, habillé de mon seul-t-shirt. Ca m'a fait sourire, il lui allait mieux qu'à moi. Je me suis levé, j'ai enfilé mon caleçon et je l'ai observée. Elle ne cessait de papillonner dans la cuisine. Lorsqu'elle m'a vu, elle a tout arrêté; elle semblait un peu nerveuse.

E- J'ai fait le petit dèj, si ça te dis…

B- Emilie…

E- Non, écoute, je ne veux pas l'entendre d'accord? On a fait une erreur? Ok.

B- Viens ici.

Je l'ai vu approcher de moi et j'ai su que j'étais déjà accroché. Je l'ai attrapé par la taille pour appuyer ma tête contre son ventre, l'entourant de mes bras.

B- On fera ce que tu voudras.

Elle s'est un peu éloignée de moi.

E- A table.

Je ne savais pas quoi penser; était ce juste pour une nuit? Moi Boscorelli me demandant si je venais de me faire jeter après une nuit.

On a pris le petit déjeuner en tentant de discuter mais ce ne fut pas très convaincant. Je ne savais pas où je mettais les pieds et elle ne m'aidait pas.

J'ai ensuite pris la salle de bain en premier. J'avais besoin d'être seul pour réfléchir. Je venais de tirer le rideau lorsque j'ai entendu la porte s'ouvrir, des vêtements tomber à terre et le rideau s'est ouvert sur elle, complètement nue.

E- Il y a un petit peu de place pour moi?

J'ai acquiescé. Je me suis décalé et j'ai pris le pommeau de la douche pour nous mouiller. Elle a attrapé le gel douche et a entrepris de me savonner. Elle a commencé par le dos, mes fesses.

E- J'adore tes fesses. Je savais déjà que t'avais un beau p'tit cul…

B- Pardon?

E- Je te reluquais les fesses à chaque fois que tu étais de dos.

B- Et depuis quand?

E- Mes 14 ans.

Ca m'a scotché. Tout en discutant, je lui avais pris le gel douche des mains et je lui savonnais les épaules, les seins, le ventre.

E- Bos…

Je la regardais, elle avait fermé les yeux et je la poussais contre le mur pour l'embrasser. Elle avait passé ses bras autour de mon cou, serré contre moi, je sentais déjà la pointe de ses seins durcir.

E- J'ai envie de toi.

B- On n'a pas de préservatif sous la main.

E- Tu t'en fou des capotes, je prends la pilule.

B- Je ne préfère pas, quand on aura fait le test d'accord mais là…

E- …D'accord.

C'est là qu'elle m'a poussé contre le mur; j'aimais quand elle prenait les devants. J'ai fermé les yeux et lorsque je les ai rouvert, elle n'était plus là. J'ai alors baissé la tête pour la voir à genoux devant moi.

B- Em…

Je n'ai rien dit de plus, la suite est morte sur mes lèvres. Lorsqu'elle s'est relevé, j'ai fermé l'eau et je l'ai porté jusqu'au lit.

E- Bos, je ne me suis pas rincée, je suis encore recouverte de mousse.

B- Moi aussi mais pour le moment c'est le dernier de mes soucis.

On a été dérangé par la sonnerie de mon portable.

B- Boscorelli!

F- Bosco, ça va?

B- Faith?

Emilie a tourné la tête vers moi. 

F- On a les types qui ont mitraillé Emilie et cambriolé mon appartement. Ils ont témoigné et Domiguez et Pratt sont sous les verrous.

B- Donc c'est fini. On peut rentrer.

F- Il faut qu'on prenne la déposition complète d'Emilie. Tu me la passes?

B- Oui…Emilie! Ta mère au téléphone!

J'ai passé le téléphone à Em et je me suis levé. Tout était fini, ce soir on serait rentré chacun chez soi. Je me suis habillé et j'ai commencé à ranger. Lorsque je me suis retourné, elle était devant moi, dans les draps.

E- Alors on rentre…

B- Oui.

E- Je n'ai pas envie; je suis bien ici.

B- Il faut bien que tu reprennes une vie normale…Bon, habille toi, je fini de tout ranger et on rentre.

Je la regardais, elle a eu l'air d'hésiter, de vouloir ajouter quelque chose et elle s'est dirigée vers la salle de bain. Quand la porte s'est refermée, ça m'a fait bizarre; comme si cet intermède dans ma vie venait de finir.

Nous n'avons pas énormément parlé durant le retour, ça m'a permis de repenser à toute cette histoire, comment ça avait commencé.

_Flashback_

_Je venais de finir ma journée, je m'étais changé quand Faith m'a demandé d'aller chercher Emilie à l'hôpital._

_B- Elle y est encore? Je croyais qu'elle n'avait rien? Quand j'y étais on m'a dit…_

_F- Elle n'a rien, elle voulait rester un peu plus longtemps avec Sasha._

_B- Sa copine, la gamine qui a été blessée._

_F- Voilà. Fred ne peut pas et je me disais._

_B- Pas de problème._

_J'ai pris ma voiture en direction de la Pitié. Lorsque je suis arrivé, j'ai eu le sentiment que quelque chose clochait mais rien de plus. On m'a indiqué la chambre de Sacha et quand je suis arrivé, Emilie n'y était pas._

_B- Sacha?_

_Sa- Oui?_

_B- Je suis l'officier Boscorelli, je suis venu chercher Emilie. Tu ne saurais pas où elle est par hasard?_

_Sa- Elle est descendue il y a 10 minutes à la cafétéria._

_B- Merci. Ca va aller?_

_Sa- Oui, je ne sens absolument rien, c'est le bonheur, camée jusqu'à la moelle…Enfin, pas que je me drogue, je n'y ai jamais touché mais…_

_B- Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai compris. Repose toi._

_Je suis redescendu, je ne l'ai pas vu à la cafétéria; je commençais à m'inquiéter quand je me suis dit que peut être elle pouvait être aux toilettes. Je passais devant et c'est là que je l'ai entendue._

_E- Bosco. Psss, Bosco, par ici._

_Elle m'a entraîné dans les toilettes pour femme._

_B- Qu'est ce que tu fabriques?_

_E- Il y a des types qui me suivent._

_B- T'es sûre? Tu sais avec l'épreuve que tu viens de subir…_

_E- Je te jure._

_B- Ok, ok._

_Nous sommes ressortis et nous sommes passés voir Sacha avant de partir, histoire qu'Emilie lui dise au revoir._

_Sa- Au fait, deux types voulaient te voir, je leur ai dit que tu étais parti avec un copain de ta mère._

_B- Comment ça deux types?_

_E- Je t'avais dit que je ne l'ai avais pas inventé._

_B- Ok. On y va. Sacha je vais mettre un officier devant ta chambre_

_Sa- Je suis en danger?_

_B- Juste au cas où. Je pense qu'ils en veulent seulement à Emilie._

_J'ai sorti mon portable et j'ai appelé le central, leur demandant de poster un flic devant la chambre de Sacha et également d'envoyer quelqu'un pour prendre sa déposition et faire un portrait des 2 types. J'ai ensuite appelé Faith pour lui raconter._

_B- Faith c'est moi, il y a des complications. Des types étaient là pour Emilie à l'hôpital._

_F- Quoi! Elle n'a rien?_

_B- Non, ça va mais ils ont l'air très bien renseigné. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle doive rentrer chez vous. Ils savent que c'est moi qui suis venu la chercher donc chez moi c'est pas non plus très sûr. Je l'embarque en lieu sûr._

_F- Où?_

_B- Je vais nous trouver une planque, un motel. Demain tu leur dis que je suis malade. On se tient au courant._

_F- Passe la moi._

_B- Emilie, tiens, c'est ta mère._

_Fin du Flashback_

Lorsque je me suis garé en bas de chez elle, ça m'a sorti de ma rêverie.

B- On y est.

E- Bos, je…

B- Je sais, allez on y va.

C'est Faith qui nous a ouvert, lorsqu'elle nous a vu, elle a tout de suite pris Emilie dans ses bras.

F- Oh Emilie! Ma puce!

E- Maman!

Je me sentais un peu en trop. Je me suis raclée la gorge.

F- Bosco, pardon, je te remercie pour tout ce que tu as fait.

B- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Je vais vous laisser; vous avez certainement plein de chose à vous dire.

Fr- C'est ça, au revoir Bosco…et merci.

B- Pas de quoi Fred. 

E- Merci Bos.

Elle avait un petit quelque chose dans le regard lorsqu'elle m'a remercié...je ne sais pas.

Je suis rentré chez moi, seul, et je me suis sentie bizarre. J'ai ouvert la porte d'entrer, j'ai jeté mon sac et j'ai attrapé une bière.

Je me suis endormi sur le canapé. 

Lorsque je me suis réveillé le lendemain matin, je me suis aperçu que j'avais dormi tout habillé; j'ai ensuite rapidement pris une rapide douche avant d'aller au boulot.

Swersky m'a appelé dans son bureau à peine étais je arrivé. Je me suis pris une branlée mémorable mais en fin de compte, il a été cool. C'était juste pour la forme. Je crois que Faith avait parlé en ma faveur.

Je les ai vu sortir d'un bureau toutes les deux, lorsque je suis allé me changer avant de prendre le boulot.

F- Bosco!

B- Faith, Emilie. Alors c'est fini?

E- Oui. Je vais reprendre une vie normale.

B- Tant mieux…Bon, ben, je dois y aller.

Elle m'a attrapée avant que je parte pour me serrer dans ses bras. Je suis restée bête, Faith nous regardait avec un sourire. Elle m'a remercié puis elle m'a discrètement glissé un papier dans la main. Je les ai laissé pour retrouver Ames avec qui je faisais équipe aujourd'hui, je lui ai permis de prendre le volant, moi je n'étais pas d'humeur. 

A- La fille de Yokas est sortie d'affaire?

B- Ouai.

A- Tant mieux.

Il savait qu'il ne fallait mieux pas m'emmerder alors il n'a rien dit de plus et nous avons roulé en silence. J'ai sorti le bout de papier de la poche dans laquelle je l'avais glissé et je l'ai ouvert, il y avait un numéro de portable et "fais en bon usage". J'ai réfléchi un bon moment à ce que j'allais faire et puis j'ai finalement sorti mon portable et je lui ai envoyé un sms «je t'appelle d'ici quelques jours. B» Je crois que je voulais nous laisser une petite chance, une chance de quoi, je ne savais pas mais cette fois-ci j'étais prêt à prendre un risque.

Fin


	2. Chapter 2

**Boston**

By Mia

NY911

Résumé: Suite de «Plus un petite fille»

Emy's POV

Ca fait une semaine qu'il m'a envoyé ce sms. Depuis plus de nouvelle. J'ai essayé de ne pas trop penser au fait qu'il doit m'appeler et j'ai réussi, un peu, en fait pas du tout. Je pense à lui tout le temps, c'est une catastrophe.

J'ai repris les cours, les profs ont été conciliants, vu ce qui c'est passé; Beebs est à côté de moi, il me parle et je n'écoute pas. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai entendu mon portable sonner. J'ai regardé le numéro, c'était lui. Mon cœur s'est emballé, j'ai tout à coup eu un peu peur, j'espérais beaucoup de ce coup de fil/sms ou n'importe quoi mais là d'un coup, j'ai eu l'impression que peut être j'espérais trop. Bosco n'était pas connu pour être quelqu'un de très…Bref, j'ai respiré un grand coup puis j'ai lu le sms «Dîner ce soir 19h chez moi? B» Toute mon angoisse s'est envolé et sans réfléchir, j'ai tout de suite répondu «Ok. A ce soir. E»

E- YES!

Be- Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

E- Rien, j'ai un rendez-vous ce soir.

Be- T'a écouté ce que je t'ai dit? Martins a rallongé le cours. On fini à 20 heures.

E- C'est pas vrai…Il faut que je

Be- Non, on est déjà en retard.

Il m'a entraîné jusqu'à notre amphi. 

Au même moment dans 55 Charly.

M- T'a l'air bizarre.

B- Pourquoi tu dis ça?

M- Je ne sais pas, t'a l'air pensif; t'a des problèmes?

Bosco's POV

Lorsqu'elle m'a dit ça, je me suis dit, si elle savait dans quoi j'étais sur le point de m'embarquer…J'avais pris la décision de l'appeler une semaine auparavant et là je faisais le premier pas.

La journée est passé lentement et bien entendu, on est arrivé au central en retard, il était quasiment 19h30. J'étais définitivement furax.

B- Putain! T'avances! On n'a pas toute la soirée!

M- Du calme Bosco!

J'ai claqué la porte de la cellule et nous nous sommes dirigés vers les bureaux.

B- Et en plus il y a la paperasse!

M- T'es pressé, t'a un rendez-vous?

D- Qui a un rendez-vous?

M- Bosco

B- Non! J'ai envie de rentrer chez moi, ce n'est pas un crime!

M- Si tu veux, je m'occupe de la paperasse.

B- Merci Monroe, je te le revaudrais.

J'ai regardé l'heure 19h40. Je me suis rué au vestiaire; Sully et Davis étaient déjà là. Je sentais leurs yeux sur moi.

B- Quoi!

Su- Rien, t'a l'air bien pressé ce soir.

Je n'ai rien ajouté; je me suis dépêché de me changer et je suis ressorti quasiment en courant. J'ai essayé de la joindre mais je suis tombé sur son répondeur.

B- Ecoute Em, je suis désolé, je suis en retard. Je viens de sortir du boulot. Rappelle moi.

Je me disais qu'il y avait toujours un truc qui clochait. J'étais sur le chemin du retour lorsque mon portable a sonné.

B- Allo?

E- Bos, c'est moi. Je viens d'avoir ton message. Ce n'est pas grave, de toute façon je viens à peine de sortir de cours, on a eu un contretemps alors le temps que j'arrive, je…

B- Si tu veux, je viens te chercher, je ne suis pas à un détour près.

E- T'as pas à te déranger… Je peux me débrouiller.

B- Ne t'inquiètes pas. J'arrive, bouge pas. J'en ai pour 10 minutes.

E- Ok, à tout de suite.

Lorsque je suis arrivé sur le campus, j'ai longé les bâtiments quelques minutes avant de l'apercevoir. Un garçon attendait à côté d'elle. Grand, blond avec des lunettes, une tête de premier de la classe.

Je me suis arrêté, je les ai vu arriver vers moi.

Be- Waou! Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à cette voiture?

B- Elle s'est faite mitrailler. Ca va Emy?

E- Ouai. Salut Beebs

Be- Salut.

Le trajet dans la voiture s'est fait relativement tranquillement, nous avons un peu parlé de ce que nous avions fait depuis une semaine. Je venais de garer ma voiture dans le parking privatif lorsque j'ai entendu Em éclater de rire.

B- Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

E- La tête de Beebs lorsqu'il a vu ta voiture!

B- Ouai, il n'a pas eu l'air rassuré. Je n'ai pas encore pris le temps de la faire réparer.

E- Elle a de la gueule, à mon avis personne ne va tenter de la voler.

…

B- Vas y entre…Installe toi. Tu veux boire quelque chose?

E- Oui, un coca.

B- Tiens. Je te laisse, je n'ai pas eu le temps de prendre de douche.

E- Vas y, prends ton temps.

J'ai rapidement pris ma douche et je me suis changé, quand je suis revenu elle était au salon, regardant des photos accrochées au mur tout en écoutant de la musique.

B- Ca va?

E- Oui, je regardais les photos, je ne pensais pas que tu écoutais ce genre de musique…du reggae…Bob.

B- Et oui, si ça sort de cette pièce, je saurais qui a vendu la mèche. Bon, t'a faim?

E- Je suis affamé.

J'ai préparé le repas, les fameuses pâtes au basilic avec copeau de parmesan. Nous avons discuté tout en buvant une bonne bouteille.

B- Un peu de vin?

E- Je ne suis pas sûre. Je n'ai pas l'habitude, je n'y connais rien.

B- C'est du chianti, t'a juste à apprécier. Un fond.

E- D'accord…Mmm. Pas mauvais.

B- Tu vois.

Nous avons finalement apprécié le repas. La situation s'est détendue, nous n'avions pas parlé de nous mais le fait que j'ai accepté de l'appeler et qu'elle soit là était un bon indicateur de notre situation. 

Tout s'est éclaircis lorsqu'elle m'a enlacé par derrière au moment où je faisais la vaisselle. J'ai tout laissé tomber, je me suis retourné et je l'ai pris dans mes bras. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai passé à l'embrasser. Je la collais au frigo pressant mon corps contre le sien et remontant ma jambe droite entre les siennes. Je m'arrêtais pour la regarder et tracer le contour de ses lèvres de mon pouce. Je l'embrassais à nouveau sans la quitter des yeux, c'est au moment où je l'ai attrapé pour la poser sur le comptoir que j'ai tout arrêté. J'ai tourné la tête vers l'horloge.

B- Tu devrais peut être appeler chez toi pour leur dire que…

E- J'ai déjà appelé pour leur dire que je ne dormais pas à la maison.

Je l'ai regardé avec un froncement de sourcil.

B- Entreprenante, j'aime.

E- Je sais.

Je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps d'ajouter autre chose, nous avons pris le chemin de ma chambre.

J'ai été dérangé par le jour, je me suis retourné et je me suis aperçu qu'elle n'était plus là. J'ai regardé l'heure, 8 heures passées. Je me suis levé pour aller à la salle de bain, j'y ai trouvé Emilie dans une toute petite serviette.

B- J'adore te voir en serviette.

E- Est ce que je peux t'emprunter ta brosse à dent?

B- Vas y. Café et toast?

E- Oui, j'arrive.

Je l'ai finalement emmené à la fac puis je suis rentré chez moi. J'étais de bonne humeur, tout semblait si simple quand elle était là.

Emy's POV

Ca fait trois semaines que Bos et moi sommes ensemble. Tout est parfait, même si ce n'est pas toujours évident. On sort de temps en temps mais on passe beaucoup de temps chez lui. La peur de tomber sur quelqu'un qu'il connaît ou pire, sur mes parents.

J'ai fini mes examens, je suis en vacances, enfin et je fais une licence de lettres modernes l'an prochain.

Aujourd'hui Bos m'a appelé en me disant de le rejoindre à notre bar, un endroit sympa, chaleureux et pommé c'est pour ça que c'est le notre. Il était mystérieux au téléphone et je crois que je me fais un peu de souci sur ce qu'il va m'annoncer.

B- Emy, je suis là.

E- Ca va?

B- Ouai.

E- T'avais l'air mystérieux quand tu m'a dit que t'avais un truc à me dire.

B- Oui, assieds toi…Ca te dis Miami?

E- Quoi?

B- Oui, je suis en vacance à la fin de la semaine, tu as fini les cours et je me disais qu'on pourrait fêter tes exams; partir une semaine en vacance tous les 2.

E- Oui!

Je me suis jeté à son cou.

E- Ca va être trop cool, tous les deux, sans personne.

B- Bon, je vais faire les réservations.

E- Attend…qu'est ce que je vais dire à mes parents?

B- Tu peux dire que tu vas fêter tes exams avec des copains, Sacha ou Beeeeeeebs.

E- Arrête de rigoler.

B- C'est un surnom tellement ridicule.

E- Stop. C'est mieux que Barnaby.

B- Alors…Je fais les réservations?

E- Oui. Par contre…

B- Par contre?

E- Si je veux que Sacha nous couvre, il va falloir que je lui raconte.

B- Tu n'en a parlé à personne?

E- Non.

B- Fais comme tu le sens…Tu veux prendre un café?

E- Non, je n'ai pas le temps, je dois rentrer. Je vais me faire toute petite si je dois leur annoncer que je pars en vacance, autant se les mettre dans la poche.

B- Ok. Appelle moi.

Je suis rentrée à la maison. Tout le monde était là et ils ont été surpris de me voir rentrer tôt. J'étais de moins en moins à la maison et je passais souvent la nuit chez Bos; ils se posaient beaucoup de questions, ils me posaient beaucoup de questions auxquelles je ne répondais pas. Vu ce que j'avais dû vivre quelques semaines auparavant, ils étaient plutôt conciliant, plus qu'ils ne l'auraient été autrement.

Je sais qu'ils se faisaient du souci mais je ne pouvais rien leur dire; la seule chose qu'ils savaient c'est que oui j'avais un copain «B» pour Ben bien entendu, non je ne voulais rien dire sur lui. Si j'avais dit quelque chose, ça aurait signifié la fin de ma relation avec Bos, j'en étais sûr et je ne m'imaginais déjà pas sans lui.

F- Ca fait plaisir que tu rentres tôt pour une fois.

E- Oui, je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je fasse un effort.

Fr- Et on apprécie, n'est ce pas Faith?

F- Tout à fait. Tu n'avais rien de prévu ce soir?

E- Si par là tu me demandes discrètement si je ne devais pas le voir ce soir, non, je lui ai dit que je passais la soirée en famille, qu'on se verrait juste avant que je ne parte en vacances.

Fr- Tu pars en vacance?

E- Oui, Sacha et moi on compte partir en Floride, vacances entre filles histoire de décompresser.

Fr- Tu comptes partir quand?

E- On a encore rien fixé, certainement ce week-end.

F- Vous comptez aller où exactement?

E- On a rien de prévu, on voulait être mobiles.

Le repas s'est bien passé, la pilule également. Ils n'ont pas été suspicieux, pas de questions; je m'en suis bien sortie. La seconde étape s'était Sacha justement. On devait manger toute les deux le lendemain et s'est là que je me suis mise à table.

E- Sacha, j'ai un énorme service à te demander.

S- Tout ce que tu veux.

E- Attend, vraiment énorme et il faut que tu gardes ça secret.

S- Qu'est ce qui se passe? Tu m'inquiètes.

E- T'inquiètes, ce n'est pas grave. C'est important c'est tout. Voilà, tu avais raison, je vois quelqu'un.

S- Je le savais! C'est qui?

E- Bosco.

S- Bosco?...L'officier Boscorelli?

E- Chuuut! Moins fort! Oui!

S- Il a quel âge? Ce n'était pas le partenaire de ta mère?

E- Il a 31 ans mais ce n'est pas important. Oui il était le partenaire de ma mère c'est pour ça que c'est délicat.

S- Depuis quand?

E- …Et bien ça a commencé quand on s'est retrouvé tous les deux en cavale.

S- C'est trop!

E- Oui bon, il m'emmène en vacance à Miami pour entre autre fêter mes exams.

S- Et t'a besoin de quelqu'un pour te couvrir.

E- T'es la seule à le savoir, s'il te plait, je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissante…S'il te plaiiiiiit.

S- D'accord. Mais il faut être raccord. Tu vas dire quoi à tes parents?...D'accord, tu leur a déjà dit.

E- Oui, désolée. Je leur ai dit qu'on allait en Floride, qu'on allait visiter, pas être fixe et que ça allait être des vacances entre filles. Je savais que tu y allais avec ta cousine donc techniquement ça n'aurait été qu'un demi mensonge.

S- Ben voyons!

La deuxième étape était réglée; il ne restait plus qu'à appeler Bos. Il est venu me chercher à la fac; il m'a dit qu'on partirait certainement samedi. J'étais sur excitée, ça allait être trop sympa. 

Nous étions jeudi et j'avais du mal à le quitter ce soir là alors je décidais de rester avec lui. En fait, j'avais de plus en plus de mal à me séparer de lui.

Nous nous étions installés devant la télé, je me sentais chez lui quasiment comme chez moi; j'avais d'ailleurs les clefs. Ca s'était fait naturellement, une fois j'en avais eu besoin pour fermer l'appartement et il m'avait dit de les garder.

J'étais dans la salle de bain, j'allais me laver les dents quand je me suis aperçu que j'avais encore oublié ma brosse à dent.

E- Bos, je peux emprunter ta brosse à dent?

B- Non.

Je suis resté bête. C'est là qu'il est apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte.

B- Regarde dans le placard, je t'en ai acheté une, ça évitera que tu empruntes la mienne.

Et il était reparti. J'ai ouvert le placard et j'ai trouvé la brosse dans son emballage. Je suis restée pensive pendant quelques secondes. Je l'ai posée dans le verre à côté de la sienne; je regardais ces deux brosses côtes à côtes. J'avais l'impression que cette simple brosse à dent nous faisait avancer dans notre relation.

Il ne cessait de m'étonner. C'était étrange car l'image de Bos que j'avais appris à connaître durant ces dernières semaines était diamétralement opposée de celle que j'avais vue toute mon enfance, le super flic, orgueilleux, avec un sale caractère, bien souvent de mauvaise humeur. Il pouvait être gentil, attentionné, très humain en fait. Je m'en étais aperçue lorsqu'il me parlait de certaines de ses affaires; maintenant je comprenais mieux comment maman avait pu le supporter durant toutes ces années.

Lorsque je me suis couchée, il était déjà allongé. Il m'a attrapé par la taille pour me tenir serré dans ses bras et nous nous sommes endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Je me suis réveillée la première comme d'habitude. En ce moment il était fatigué, je voyais bien qu'il avait bien besoin de vacances alors je me suis levé sans le réveiller.

Bosco's POV

J'ai été réveillé par l'odeur de café; c'est un truc que j'aimais, depuis que nous étions ensemble, je me réveillais quasiment tous les jours avec un petit déjeuner prêt. Je me suis levé, elle était en chemise, j'aimais la voir le matin au saut du lit dans n'importe quelle tenue. En fait j'aimais la voir chez moi tout simplement.

B- Il va falloir que je me dépêche.

E- Tu prends ton service plus tôt?

B- Je fais un double service pour ne pas avoir à travailler ce week-end et pour qu'on puisse partir samedi en début d'après-midi. Tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui?

E- Je vais faire quelques courses, préparer mon sac, aller à la bibliothèque et passer du temps à la maison. Il faut en plus que je briefe Sacha. Elle viendra me chercher et c'est elle qui me déposera chez toi.

B- Ok.

Je suis arrivé au boulot, c'était mon dernier jour avant mes vacances et j'étais de bonne humeur, en fait, c'est vrai que depuis que j'étais avec elle, j'étais de meilleure humeur et de nombreuses personnes s'en étaient aperçues. Davis, Monroe et Sully avaient bien essayé de me tirer les vers du nez mais je n'avais rien voulu dire. Ils avaient même essayé d'envoyer Faith mais je l'évitais comme la peste. La seule chose qu'ils savaient c'est que j'avais une femme dans ma vie qui apparemment avait un effet agréablement apaisant sur moi. J'avais cru comprendre qu'ils étaient prêts à la remercier personnellement pour ça.

La journée a été très longue et j'ai apprécié de rentrer chez moi le soir, j'en pouvais plus. Je suis tombé comme une masse sur le canapé. Je me suis levé de bonne heure le lendemain pour aller vérifier la voiture, huile, bougis, pneus et j'ai fait le plein d'essence.

A- 13 heures je l'attendais en bas devant l'immeuble. Elle et Sacha sont arrivées peu après. Elle rigolaient toutes les 2 et lorsque Sacha m'a vu elle a paru intimidée.

B- Salut les filles!

S- Officier Boscorelli

B- Tu peux m'appeler Bosco. Merci pour ce que tu fais.

S- Pas de quoi. Bon, allez Emilie, je dois y aller, Bree m'attend. Passez de bonnes vacances tous les deux.

E- Merci Sacha. On reste en contact au cas ou.

J'ai récupéré ses affaires et nous sommes partis. Nous nous sommes relayé sur la route, je me suis étonné quand j'ai accepté de lui laisser conduire ma Mustang pour pouvoir me reposer. Nous avons choisi de longer la côte. C'était tellement agréable de vivre normalement, sortir main dans la main, s'embrasser en public, ne pas se cacher, aller dans des endroits publics, au resto, au parc, à la plage... Partout quoi. 

Nous sommes arrivés à Miami lundi. Nous avons visité de nombreux endroits, nous sommes également allés voir Jamie. C'était vraiment bien, je n'avais jamais passé des vacances aussi reposantes avec une fille, pas d'engueulade. Tout était simple avec elle. Elle n'était pas compliquée, comparé aux autres femmes avec qui j'avais été, je pouvais dire qu'elle était vraiment facile à vivre. Et le truc que j'ai découvert c'est que la manière qu'elle avait de manger sa glace me rendait complètement dingue. Elle croquait systématiquement tous ses cornets et lorsqu'elle utilisait une cuillère, elle avait une façon de la lécher…elle me donnait envie de lui sauter dessus rien qu'à la regarder.

Bref, ça a été les meilleures vacances que j'ai passé et le retour a été difficile, je n'étais pas du tout pressé de rentrer.

Emy's POV

Ca fait deux semaines que nous sommes rentrés, ça a été dur; surtout quand on a vécu normalement. Je le sens de plus en plus pensif, plusieurs fois je suis passée chez lui à l'improviste et il n'était pas là. Je sens qu'il s'éloigne et je n'arrive rien à faire pour l'en empêcher.

Bosco's POV

Ma journée a été difficile, j'ai quasiment tabasé un type qui s'en était pris à Monroe. En plus de tout ce que j'ai dans la tête, c'est bien ma veine! Je me suis assis dans les vestiaires, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de rentrer.

C'est là que j'ai croisé Faith, en fait je ne l'ai pas entendu entrer, je me suis aperçu de sa présence qu'une fois assise à côté de moi.

F- Qu'est ce qui te mets dans cet état? C'est à cause d'aujourd'hui?

B- Non.

F- C'est quoi alors? Encore une femme? Celle que tu fréquentes?

B- Quoi?

F- Oh arrête, je te connais. Tu sembles pensif, sur les nerfs. Parle moi d'elle.

B- Non.

F- Et bien, toi qui ne te vante pas de tes exploits, elle doit être spéciale. C'est bien.

B- Non… Faith, je sais pas quoi faire.

F- Ca a l'air sérieux.

B- Ca l'est; elle est spéciale.

F- C'est une bonne chose.

B- Non. C'est une gamine, je me suis laissé embobiné par une gamine.

F- Elle a quel âge?

B- …

F- Bos?

B- Disons qu'elle n'a toujours pas le droit de boire de l'alcool.

Elle m'a regardé d'une manière.

B- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, elle est majeure!

F- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire.

B- Je ne sais pas quoi faire; je sais que je tiens à elle mais je sais également que ça ne durera pas; c'est compliqué.

F- Tu n'en sais rien.

B- …Parlons d'autre chose. Ca va chez toi?

F- Oui. Emilie n'est jamais à la maison, elle a un petit copain depuis un certain temps maintenant, Ben je crois; apparemment c'est sérieux pour elle. Fred n'est pas emballé, je crois qu'il aimerait le rencontrer moi aussi d'ailleurs mais elle ne veut pas. Elle n'en parle pas, elle fait des secrets et bien souvent on a du mal à savoir où elle est. Après ce qui s'est passé il voudrait qu'elle soit toujours à la maison mais…elle découche. Je n'ose trop rien dire, elle a 19 ans maintenant, elle est majeure, responsable, elle va à la fac, a un petit boulot…Tu m'écoutes?...Bos?

B- Quoi!

F- Si tu n'écoutes pas ce que je te dis, pourquoi tu m'as demandé comment ça allait chez moi?

B- Excuse moi. Bonsoir Faith.

On n'a plus rien dit. C'était la première et dernière fois que je parlais de ma relation avec Emile à Faith. J'ai claqué la porte de mon casier et je suis rentré chez moi.

J'aime Emilie, ça me perturbe de me dire ça, je le sais mais ça ne peut pas continuer. J'étais à peine arrivé chez moi que j'entendais frapper à la porte. C'était elle, je le savais; je savais également ce qui me restait à faire. J'y réfléchissais depuis un moment et là, j'en avais conclu que c'était la seule chose à faire.

B- Bonsoir.

E- Bonsoir, ça va? T'a pas l'air…

B- Assieds toi avec moi.

E- Qu'est ce qui se passe?

Je la sentais toute fébrile.

B- Il faut qu'on parle Emy.

E- Non.

Elle s'est levée, me tournant le dos.

B- Emy, écoute moi

E- Non, je ne veux pas, s'il te plait.

B- Je ne peux pas, il faut tout arrêter.

E- T'en as marre. Fini, basta.

B- Non, je n'en ai pas marre de toi Emy, je t'aime.

Elle a relevé la tête, je pouvais lire de l'espoir et de l'incompréhension dans son regard. Je ne lui avais jamais dit et là c'est sorti tout naturellement.

E- Pourquoi? Je t'aime tu m'aimes.

B- Emy, on ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Je ne veux plus me cacher pour être avec toi. Les vacances qu'on a passées m'ont montré ce que je voulais avec toi, ce que tu méritais, une vraie relation.

E- Je préfère t'avoir toi qu'une vraie relation avec un autre.

B- Non

Elle s'est tout à coup levée, je l'ai vu chercher dans son sac et elle en a sorti mes clefs.

E- Alors voilà, c'est fini.

B- Au revoir Emy.

Elle est sortie sans rien dire et je me suis sentie mal, ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi seul et aussi mal. J'ai sorti une bouteille de whiskey et je me suis saoulé.

Le lendemain matin, j'avais un mal de tête incroyable et lorsqu'ils m'ont vu arriver dans le vestiaire, ils ont compris qu'aujourd'hui il ne fallait pas me parler.

Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle d'Em dans les semaines qui ont suivis. J'espérais qu'elle allait bien mais je ne me voyais pas lui téléphoner pour lui demander comment ça allait.

J'ai quand même téléphoné à Sacha, elle a été compréhensive, elle a compris mon point de vue même si elle était forcément du côté d'Emy. Elle m'a également dit qu'elle n'avait pas la forme, qu'elle aussi était encore bien déprimée.

Ca faisait 3 semaines que c'était fini et j'étais toujours aussi déprimé quand j'ai décidé de partir. J'y réfléchissais depuis quelques temps, je ne supportais plus de rester ici.

J'ai alors demandé mon transfert pour Boston.

Emy's POV

Ca fait quasiment un mois que c'est fini entre Bos et moi et ce qui me déprime le plus c'est que d'après ce que j'ai compris notamment en écoutant maman, c'est qu'il n'est pas heureux lui non plus. Papa et maman ont été au petit soin pour moi depuis qu'ils ont compris que je m'étais faite larguer par «Ben»; ils ont vraiment été adorables et ça se passe bien.

Hier j'ai eu un choc, il part. Maman m'a dit qu'il déménageait, il a demandé son transfert à Boston. Le pire c'est qu'il adore New York, il a toujours vécu ici, toute sa famille, ses amis sont là et il part.

Bosco's POV

J'ai déménagé depuis deux mois. Faith n'a pas compris lorsque je lui ai annoncé que je demandais mon transfert pour Boston. Elle a cherché à savoir, notamment lors de nos discutions téléphoniques mais je n'ai rien dit; comment lui dire? Je suis tombé amoureux d'une gamine, ta fille, elle n'aurait pas comprit, moi même je ne comprends toujours pas, remarque il n'y a peut être rien à comprendre. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me déteste alors voilà; j'ai recommencé ma vie loin de ceux que j'aime, loin d'elle. C'est mieux comme ça.

Je ne veux pas bousiller sa vie, elle a encore tant de choses à faire; finir la fac, tomber amoureuse, d'un autre type que moi.

J'ai vaguement pris de ses nouvelles, elle va bien, elle a eu 20 ans; Faith m'a dit qu'il y a quelques temps qu'elle était déprimée mais que là, elle allait à nouveau bien. Je savais qu'elle se remettrait; c'est moi qui ne me suis pas remis.

Je viens de finir la journée, Jhonston m'a proposé d'aller boire un coup mais je suis fatigué. Il m'a déposé devant chez moi.

Je suis rapidement monté, j'ai ouvert ma porte d'entrer; je n'ai toujours pas fini de déballer mes cartons, c'est le bordel, en même temps, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais de la compagnie. Et lorsque j'en ai, je ne les invite jamais chez moi.

Je venais de prendre une bière dans le frigo quand j'ai entendu quelqu'un frapper à ma porte. Qui ça pouvait bien être à cette heure-ci?

Mon regard s'est posé sur mon arme, sur la table dans l'entrer, j'ai ouvert et là je me suis retrouvé devant elle.

B- Emy? Qu'est ce que tu fais là?

E- Je peux entrer?

B- Oui, pardon.

Je l'ai laissée passer, elle s'est assise sur le canapé. Elle semblait nerveuse mais également confiante, comme si elle savait quelque chose que je ne connaissais pas.

E- Je ne te dérange pas?

B- Non. Alors, qu'est ce que tu fais à Boston?

E- Je vis ici.

B- Pardon?

E- J'ai transféré mon dossier de fac à Boston.

B- Qu'est ce que…comment, quand?

Faith ne m'avait rien dit sur le déménagement d'Emy à Boston. Pourquoi?

Je me suis assis sur le fauteuil en face d'elle et elle a commencé à me raconter l'histoire depuis le début. Elle avait demandé le transfert de son dossier après que je sois parti et elle a su convaincre ses parents en disant qu'après ce qui s'était passé elle avait besoin de partir de New York.

Ils n'ont pas été ravis mais ils se sont dit qu'après tout, elle était adulte, en plus elle avait été accepté dans une meilleure fac. Ils ne pouvaient rien opposer à cet argument.

E- Et puis ils se sont dit que tu serais là en cas de besoin.

B- Tu leur a parlé de moi?

E- Non mais ils savent que je n'hésiterais pas à t'appeler si j'ai un problème, ils savent que tu seras là plus rapidement qu'eux au cas ou.… Ecoute, je sais que tu as tout arrêté mais je t'aime toujours

B- Emilie, ce que je ressens pour toi n'est pas le problème, le problème c'est

E- Je sais, ma mère, mes parents, les gens en général, New York…écoute, je sais que je débarque dans ta vie mais…On est là à Boston, tous les deux, sans personne. On peut tout recommencer, seulement tous les deux, loin de tous. On n'aura plus à se cacher.

Je la regardait, elle semblait très mal à l'aise et plus elle se tortillait plus je sentais fléchir ma volonté. Elle avait déménagé pour moi, on pouvait éventuellement tout recommencer. Je l'ai vu se lever et

B- Reste.

Fin 


	3. Chapter 3

**Tout recommencer**

Mia

NY911

Résumé : Suite de Boston

J'ai fini ma journée, je vais pouvoir rentrer chez moi. Nous avions un été indien et comme les jours n'avaient pas commencé à diminuer, c'était très agréable.

En sortant j'ai entendu les mecs parler, apparemment la copine de l'un d'eux devait être venue le chercher. Ca m'a fait sourire et puis c'est là que je me suis rendu compte qu'ils me regardaient en rigolant. Mon sourire s'est effacé, bizarre ça.

Je les ai dépassé et je l'ai vue, assise sur le capot de ma mustang dans sa jupe prune. J'adore cette jupe. Lorsque mon regard a croisé le sien, j'ai tout de suite eu envie de sourire.

H         Dis donc Boscorelli, t'a de la visite !

B         Ferme là !

Depuis 3 mois que j'étais ici, les gars du central s'étaient habitués à mon mauvais caractère, ça n'avait pas été évident mais ils savaient qu'au boulot ils pouvaient compter sur moi, ça avait aidé.

Je me suis dirigé à grand pas vers elle, elle s'est levée et m'a passé les bras autour du cou.

B         Je ne savais pas que tu viendrais.

E          J'ai eu envie de te faire une surprise. J'ai eu tord ?

B         Non, disons que demain je risque d'avoir des remarques.

E          Je suis désolée.

B         Non, allez, on y va.

Ca fait un mois que je suis à nouveau entrée dans sa vie, tout est si bien. Je n'habite pas avec lui même si je passe de nombreuses nuits à son appartement. J'ai une chambre sur le campus et une colocataire, Sandy qui ne me voit pas souvent. Elle est en 2ème année de psycho, elle est sympa mais un peu bizarre à mon goût.

Je crois qu'elle est contente d'avoir très souvent la chambre quasiment pour elle. En tout cas, c'est fantastique, Bos et moi menons une vie que j'adore ; on sort, souvent, on n'a pas à se cacher ; nous avons le type de relation que j'ai toujours voulu.

Il y a quelques jours je suis allée lui faire une surprise au boulot, il était un peu gêné, c'est un tendre mais face aux autres il tient à garder cette image de dur. Apparemment, le lendemain il s'est fait charrier.

Sam vient de me donner un coup de coude, j'étais apparemment encore dans la lune.

Sm       Em, concentre toi un peu.

E          Oui, je sais, tu me prêteras tes notes ? S'il te plait ?

Sm       Oui, allez vient.

Je venais de sortir de cours lorsque j'ai entendu mon portable sonner. J'ai regardé le numéro, c'était lui. J'ai souri et j'ai décroché.

Un peu plus tôt.

B         Ahh ! Putain, ça fait mal !

J          Bosco, ne bouge pas.

B         J'ai du mal à respirer.

J          Reste tranquille.

J'ai commencé à paniquer et ça a été encore plus difficile pour respirer. J'avais déjà fait des crises de paniques et je ne voulais pas que ça recommence. J'avais l'impression que j'allais mourir.

B         Pas respirer…appelle Emy

J          Non, ça va aller.

B         Appelle la…dis lui je l'aime.

J          Tu ne vas pas crever.

B            Appelle. Portable

Les secouristes sont arrivés et ont pris Bosco en charge ; il avait 2 côtes fêlées, elles lui appuyaient sur le poumon droit et ça diminuait sa capacité respiratoire, d'où son impression d'étouffer. Je les regardais, un peu inquiet et ils avaient du mal à lui faire garder le masque à oxygène.

Ils l'ont emmené et moi j'ai suivi dans la patrouilleuse. Arrivé à l'hôpital, j'ai suivi le brancard mais je n'ai pas eu le droit d'aller plus loin que la vitre. Je les regardais s'occuper de lui.

J'ai hésité 2 secondes puis j'ai ressorti son portable pour appeler Emy. Je trouvais ça un peu…comment dire, je ne la connaissais pas, je ne lui avais jamais parlé, il ne m'avait d'ailleurs à peine parlé d'elle, il n'était pas du genre à parler de lui et je devais lui annoncer ça…

J          Allo ?

E          Allo ? Qui êtes vous ? Pourquoi avez vous le portable de Bosco ?

J          Emy c'est ça ?

E          Emilie oui, pourquoi avez vous son portable ? Et qui êtes vous ?

J          Je suis l'officier Jhonston

E          Il lui est arrivé quelque chose.

J          Oui, mais ce n'est pas grave. Pas de panique. Il est à Grace, il voulait que je vous prévienne.

E          Merci. J'arrive

Elle a raccroché, je n'ai rien eu le temps de rajouter ; je me sentais un peu mal. C'est déjà pas évident d'annoncer ça mais par téléphone et que ça vienne d'un inconnu…

J'ai raccroché, Sam me regardait, elle avait l'air inquiète et moi j'ai les mains qui ont commencées à trembler. Je ne me suis jamais retrouvé dans cette situation, m'inquiétant pour la vie de mon copain et ça m'a fait peur.

E          Il faut que j'y aille.

Sm       Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

E          Il est à l'hôpital, il a été blessé.

Sm       C'est grave ?

E          Non. Je ne sais pas, il n'a rien dit de plus.

Sm       Tu veux que je te conduise.

E          Oui. S'il te plait.

Durant le trajet, je n'ai pas dit grand chose et Sam ne m'a pas encouragé à parler. Nous sommes rapidement arrivé et j'ai quasiment couru jusqu'à l'accueil.

E          S'il vous plait, l'officier Boscorelli

I            Boscorelli ?

E          Oui, il a été amené, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a.

J          Emilie ?

E          Officier Jhonston ?

J          Oui. Jake. Il est là bas, il mène la vie dure aux infirmières.

E          C'est Bosco, il n'a jamais supporté les hôpitaux. Je vais le voir, je vous laisse. Merci.

Je suis allée le voir ; il était allongé, un masque sur la bouche, le torse nu, une bande lui enserrant les côtes.

B         Emy…

E          Garde ton masque, ne bouge pas…Tu m'as fait peur, quand Jhonson, Jhonston m'a appelé, j'ai paniqué.

B         Ca va. T'inquiète.

D         Officier, comment allez vous ?

B         Bien, je peux rentrer.

D         Oui…Il va falloir que vous restiez tranquille quelques jours ; quelqu'un peut s'occuper de vous ?

B         Je peux…

E          Oui, moi

D         Bon, tenez ces pilules, maximum une toute les 2 heures. Quand vous aurez signé les papiers de sortie, vous serez libre.

J          Alors Bosco, ça va mieux ?

B         Oui, je sors.

J          J'ai appelé le central pour les prévenir, je vous raccompagne puis je rentre.

E          Tu veux que je t'aide à mettre ta chemise ?

B         Non, ça va.

J          Je vous attends dehors.

Je l'ai regardé essayer de mettre sa chemine mais vu comme il se débrouillait, je l'ai finalement aider à finir de s'habiller.

E          Voilà.

B         Merci. On y va ?

E          Attend le fauteuil roulant.

B         Non.

I           Officier Boscorelli, asseyez vous.

E          Assis

B         T'es comme…

E          Si tu continues cette phrase, attention.

Je suis allée parler à Sam, la remercier ; elle attendait depuis tout ce temps dans la salle d'attente. Je lui ai dit qu'elle pouvait y aller et j'ai attendu Bosco et Jhonston.

Il nous a reconduit chez lui.

J          Alors, Emilie, qu'est ce que tu fais dans la vie ?

E          Je fais toujours mes études.

J          Tu veux bosser dans quoi exactement ?

E            L'édition.

J          C'est bien…On y est. Besoin d'un coup de main ?

B         Non c'est bon.

E          Attend, tu peux attendre 5 minutes ? Comme tu rentres au central, tu pourrais m'y déposer et comme ça je récupèrerais la mustang.

J          Pas de problème.

J'ai installé Bosco au salon, lui laissant de quoi manger et boire à portée de main, j'ai attrapé les doubles des clefs de la mustang et je suis rapidement repartie. Jhonston m'attendait dans la voiture.

E          Merci, vraiment.

J          Pas de quoi. C'est toi qui va t'occuper de Bosco ?

E          Oui ; quand il est comme ça…

J          Sacré caractère.

E          Ouai.

J          T'as l'air de bien le connaître, et puis il te laisse conduire sa mustang.

E          Ca t'impressionne. Non mais c'est normal, ça fait plus de 10 ans que je le connais.

J          Tu es donc de New York toi aussi.

E          Oui, quand il a demandé son transfert, je l'ai suivi. En tout cas, merci d'avoir été là pour lui.

J          C'est ça les partenaires.

E          Je sais, mais merci quand même. Ca m'a fait plaisir de te connaître. Il faudrait qu'on se revoie dans d'autres circonstances.

J          Pas de problème. Et n'hésite pas à appeler en cas de besoin.

E          Oui. A la prochaine.

Je l'ai regardée rejoindre le parking du central.

H         Et Jhonston, ce n'est pas la copine de Boscorelli avec qui tu étais ?

J          Si, il a été blessé, je l'ai emmenée pour qu'elle récupère sa voiture.

M        Il va bien ?

J          Ouai, c'est les côtes qui ont pris.

H         Elle est mignonne

M        Ca s'est sûr, il ne doit pas s'embêter.

J          Un peu de respect, elle pourrait être ta fille.

H         Vu son caractère, je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle le supporte longtemps.

J            Détrompe toi, apparemment ils sont ensemble depuis un moment, avant qu'il ne s'installe à Boston en fait. Bon, je vous laisse.

M        Et puis s'il lui laisse conduire sa mustang…

H         Ouai, allez bonsoir.

Emy a été au petit soin pour moi, elle a été d'une patience d'ange. Elle est géniale, elle a une âme d'infirmière. On peut dire qu'elle a quasiment emménagé ici ; je lui ai déjà laissé un tiroir pour qu'elle puisse y mettre quelques affaires, comme ça elle n'a pas à emmener à chaque fois son sac avec des affaires de rechange.

Je ne lui ai pas encore parlé de réellement emménager car ça risque de poser des problèmes avec ses parents et puis je ne sais pas si on est encore prêt mais j'y pense sérieusement.

L'autre jour il m'a laissé un message énigmatique sur mon portable « appelle moi à la maison et attend le message ; qu'est ce que t'en penses ? »

J'ai téléphoné chez lui et au bout de 5 sonneries j'ai entendu le message se mettre en route. « Vous êtes bien chez Bosco et Emy, laissez un message » Je suis restée silencieuse, je n'en revenais pas, il voulait qu'on habite ensemble. J'ai eu une bouffée de joie, comme une montée d'adrénaline, ça m'a vraiment surpris. Les gens autour de moi ont dû me prendre pour une folle.

C'était prévisible à terme, vu le temps que je passais chez lui mais je ne pensais pas qu'il me le proposerait si tôt. Ca faisait 3 mois qu'on était ensemble et puis il y avait mes parents et…c'est ding mais à aucun moment je me suis dit que j'allais refuser. Je l'ai tout de suite appelé sur son portable, je suis tombée sur son répondeur et j'ai dit « oui » J'ai ensuite raccroché.

Nous l'avons déménagé ce week-end, il ne reste désormais plus rien dans sa chambre d'étudiante. On s'est mis d'accord avec Sandy pour qu'elle ne vende pas la mèche. Apparemment, les gens (par là je comprends ses parents) continueront à croire qu'elle y vit.

C'est ding ce qu'elle a accumulé comme saleté dans cette toute petite chambre ; on a du faire plusieurs allers-retours. Enfin bref, nous sommes tranquillement assis dans le canapé, cette journée est finie et même si il va falloir qu'on range tout, j'apprécie pour le moment de me retrouver avec elle. Que demander de plus.

E          C'est mon emménagement.

B         …Oui ?

E          Tu me fais visiter ?

B            …Tu…Ha, je vois.

Tout en me disant ça, elle m'était montée dessus, commençant à passer les mains sous mon t-shirt ; m'embrassant dans le cou.

B         Tu es pour la présentation personnalisée de toutes les pièces, c'est ça ?

E          Mmm

B         Donc là c'est le salon et maintenant tu es couché sur la table.

E          Arrête de parler, embrasse moi.

B         Oui chef

Elle m'a éreintée, nous avons fait l'amour dans toutes les pièces, cuisine, salle de bain, bureau et enfin ma chambre, notre chambre. Là je suis allongée, elle sur moi et je pourrais rester comme ça une éternité.

B         Ne bouge pas. Reste comme ça.

E          Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas, ouch doucement.

B         Je t'ai fait mal ?

E          Non mais là je n'en peux plus, j'ai l'impression d'être toute courbaturée.

B         Content de savoir que j'ai enfin réussi à te lessiver, tu es insatiable tu le sais ?

E          C'est un problème ?

B         Non, bien au contraire mais il est quasiment 4 heures du matin et ça va être dur de se lever.

E          Dors, je veille sur ton sommeil, je n'ai pas cours aujourd'hui.

Et je me suis endormi en la tenant serré dans mes bras. C'est elle qui m'a réveillé à 7h15 avec un bol de café chaud.

E          Bos, debout.

B         Encore un peu.

E          Il est 7h15, debout, ton café est prêt.

B         Ok.

E          Au fait, je me demandais si je pouvais installer des trucs à moi chez toi, au salon, des photos ou bien…

B         C'est aussi chez toi, tu peux mettre ce que tu veux, tant que ça ne se transforme pas en appartement de fille.

E          Ne t'inquiètes pas.

Lorsqu'il est parti au boulot, j'ai commencé à défaire les cartons, il m'avait laissé un tiroir qui était déjà plein, il en avait apparemment vidé un deuxième. Je me suis également aperçu en ouvrant la penderie qu'il m'en avait laissé la moitié ainsi que la quasi totalité du placard de la salle de bain. Lui, mis à part sa brosse à dent, le dentifrice et du savon…Bref j'ai trouvé ça si gentil de sa part.

J'ai ensuite entrepris de laisser ma touche dans le salon et la chambre. J'y ai posé quelques photos de nous dans des cadres. Ca donnait encore plus de légitimité à notre histoire.

Quand je suis rentré ce soir là, j'avais une petite appréhension quant à mon appartement, notre appartement. J'ai ouvert la porte, il n'y avait apparemment pas de changement significatif, si ce n'est quelques photos dont une de nous 2 à Miami accrochée entre celle de l'équipe du 55 et celle de Faith et moi à la sortie de l'académie ; ses CD et bouquins. J'ai fait le tour, elle avait apparemment investi le bureau ; son ordinateur ses livres et cours ; c'était normal, je savais qu'elle avait besoin de place pour travailler ; je l'avais vidé à cet effet. Quand au reste, rien à dire si ce n'est une ou deux autres photos de nous posées dans des cadres sur la table de nuit et également une drôle de chose sur notre lit. Un truc tout râpé, Buzzy sa peluche. Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je dormirais avec ma copine et sa peluche.

E          Je ne vais pas dormir avec…

B         T'es là…De quoi tu parle ?

E          Repose Buzzy. Je ne vais pas dormir avec, je l'ai seulement posé là.

B         Je n'ai rien dit.

E          Ouai.

Les vacances de Noël étaient là, je devais rentrer à New York et ça m'a un peu déprimé. Je suis rentrée en train, il m'a accompagné à la gare, lui travaillait et il ne devait arriver que le 24 dans l'après-midi pour repartir le 25.

Bien entendu nous nous sommes réservé une soirée rien que tous les 2. Il m'a emmené au restaurant le 20 au soir. Un petit italien, romantique. Nous nous sommes échangés nos cadeaux en rentrant le soir. Il m'a offert un magnifique bracelet en argent et moi je lui ai offert une chemise bleu nuit. Je lui ai souvent dit que ça lui allait très bien mais il en a très peu, alors aux grands maux les grands remèdes.

Il m'a également donné un paquet avec pour ordre de ne l'ouvrir que le 24 au soir.

Emy n'est pas là, je l'ai déposé à la gare ce matin et je n'ai pas spécialement envie de rentrer pour me retrouver seul à l'appartement.

J          Bosco, ça te dit d'aller boire un coup avec nous ?

B         Ouai.

J          Tu ne préviens pas Emilie ?

B         Non, elle est rentrée à New York…Pour les fêtes.

J          Vous ne passez pas les fêtes ensemble ?

B         Oui et non, on se voit le 24 au soir mais disons que c'est compliqué.

Il n'a pas insisté, il a eu l'air de trouver ça bizarre ; on a passé une bonne soirée entre collègue ; il y avait quelques pompiers et des médics. Je retrouvais l'ambiance que j'aimais à New York. C'était un bar à flic, le genre d'endroit dans lequel je me sentais à l'aise, chez moi.

Mc       Alors, t'es nouveau ?

B         Non.

J          C'est Boscorelli, mon partenaire depuis quasiment 4 mois mais monsieur à autre chose à faire le soir.

H         Tu m'étonnes !

B         Eh !

Mc       Tu viens d'où ?

B         New York.

C'est comme ça que j'ai fait connaissance avec une grande partie des types que je croisais simplement d'habitude. Nous avons passé une excellente soirée, un peu arrosée.

F          Et, tu m'offres un verre ?

B            Pourquoi pas. Remettez la même chose pour la dame. Comment tu t'appelles ?

F          Gina, et toi ?

B            Boscorelli.

F          Tu n'as pas un prénom ?

B         On ne se connaît pas assez pour que je te le donne.

F            Mystérieux, j'aime. Apparemment t'es de la maison, je suis du 43

B         Moi du 59 et voici mon partenaire, Jhonston, viens ici que je te présente.

J          Gina

F          Jake.

B         Et bien je vois que vous vous connaissez déjà.

J          Ouai.

B         Je vous laisse, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais je suis fait. Besoin de raccompagner quelqu'un ?

F          Oui, moi.

B         J ?

J          C'est bon, je reste encore un peu.

B         Ok, bye.

J          Salut. Fais gaffe à toi.

B         Je suis un grand garçon.

Je l'ai ramené, le trajet s'est fait en silence, et quand je me suis arrêté devant chez elle.

B         Voilà, t'es arrivée

F          Tu ne montes pas ?

B         J'ai seulement dis que je te ramenais.

F            Pardon ? Mais tu sors d'où ?

B         Ecoute, j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie que j'aime ; je voulais seulement être sympa. Je suis désolé…

F          Ne te fatigue pas, j'ai compris mais la prochaine fois ne soit pas aussi sympa.

Je suis rentré et je me suis dit qu'elle avait raison, le fait que je la raccompagne était significatif sur ce qui allait se passer ; avant j'aurais foncé, un plan comme celui là était couru d'avance, qu'est ce que j'avais cherché à prouver en la raccompagnant ?

Le lendemain, J était un peu froid avec moi, les patrouilles ont été d'une longueur incroyable ; lorsque l'on a finalement fini, certains parlaient de la soirée dans le vestiaire et j'ai eu droit à des coups d'œil en coin.

A la fin j'en ai eu marre, j'ai explosé.

B         Qu'est ce que t'a ?

J          Rien.

B         Ben voyons ! T'a fait la gueule toute la journée, c'est à propos d'hier soir ?

H         On se demande bien.

B         J'ai dit que je la raccompagnais, je l'ai raccompagné, point à la ligne. Il n'y a rien eu, c'est clair ?

J          Laisse tomber

B         ...Tu n'es pas convaincu ? Ok. Eh !! Je fais une annonce ! Je n'ai fait que raccompagner Gina chez elle c'est clair ?! Rien de plus !...J, je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça, j'aurais jamais fait ça à Emy !

Je suis parti furieux, tout le monde me regardait assez surpris. Ils connaissaient mon mauvais caractère mais ils ne m'avaient jamais vu exploser comme ça. J'ai claqué la porte et je me suis dirigée vers le parking. J'étais sur le point de démarrer lorsque j'ai vu J à la fenêtre.

J          Bosco, attend.

B         Quoi !

J          Désolé, je sais que…

B         C'est quoi l'histoire, c'est ton ex, tu l'aime toujours ? Tu m'aurais dit de ne pas la ramener je ne l'aurais pas fait.

J          C'est pas ça, oui c'est mon ex, ça c'est pas très bien fini et maintenant elle a tendance à…elle me cherche, fais des trucs qui m'énervent. Bref, désolé.

B         A demain.

Les quelques jours que j'ai passé sans elle sont passé bien plus lentement que je ne le pensais. Le 24, c'est avec impatience que j'ai pris la route de New York, j'ai mangé avec Ma et puis comme les autres années, je suis passé chez Faith. Ca s'est bien passé, Fred a été presque sympa avec moi. Apparemment le fait que je ne sois plus le partenaire de sa femme et qu'en plus je ne vive plus à New York était nettement apprécié. Les problèmes qu'ils pouvaient avoir, le fait qu'elle rentre tard et les situations dans lesquelles elle se mettait ne pouvaient plus m'être imputées. Bref ça a été vivable, sympa même.

Lorsqu'il y a eu le moment des cadeaux, j'ai observé la réaction d'Emy avec attention. Elle a ouvert le paquet, et ses yeux se sont écarquillés.

F          Em, ça vient de qui ? Mais c'est une édition originale ?

E          Oui.

J'avais glissé une petite carte dedans pour lui laisser un petit mot et ne pas écrite dessus. Emy l'a vu et l'a ouvert, elle l'a ensuite replacé à l'intérieur.

Fr        Qui t'a offert ce cadeau ?

E          Mon copain…Ben.

F          Le même Ben ?

E          Oui le même Ben.

J'écoutais les échanges, un peu surpris.

Fr        Il est à Boston ? T'es partie là bas pour être avec lui ?

E          Pas seulement.

F          Il aurait pu venir ce soir, j'aurais aimé le rencontrer.

Fr        Et vous habitez ensemble ?

J'ai avalé de travers mon lait de poule.

E          Non, je suis toujours sur le campus.

B         Je vais vous laisser.

F          Tu rentres quand sur Boston ?

B         Je ne sais pas, demain ou après demain ; je vais essayer de voir les anciens collègues, Davis et Sully.

F          Au fait, l'autre jour je t'ai appelé, je suis tombée sur le répondeur, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais emménagé avec quelqu'un. Emy c'est ça ?

Je me disais qu'ils allaient comprendre, c'est pas possible, moi qui fuit, Emy qui me suit, un copain du nom de « Ben » pour Bosco/Boscorelli, ma copine « Emy » C'était trop gros, je sentais qu'Emy n'était pas très à l'aise non plus. Et puis non, ça n'a pas fait tilt parce que pour eux c'était impensable.

B         Oui, Emy.

Elle m'a raccompagné jusqu'à la porte.

F          Ca a l'air sérieux.

B         Ouai.

F          Je savais que tu rencontrerais quelqu'un d'autre après cette gamine.

B         On peut dire ça comme ça…Bye Faith.

Je ne suis rentré que le 26, j'en ai profité pour revoir ceux que je n'avais pas vus depuis un moment. J'étais content d'être là mais ma vie à Boston avec elle me manquait. Je ne regrettais pas un seul moment d'être partie. Enfin peut être un peu mais…

Ce soir c'est soirée entre fille pour Sam et moi, on va à une soirée de confrérie, ça fait longtemps que je n'y suis pas allée. Depuis que j'ai emménagé avec lui en fait. De son côté Bos passe la soirée avec ses collègues ; on a besoin d'avoir de l'espace de temps en temps. Il faut savoir se garder des moments à soi ; je pense que c'est entre autre pour ça que le couple de mes parents ne marche pas vraiment. Maman m'a dit qu'en ce moment ce n'était pas la joie. Je me demande quand ça a été la joie entre eux…

Bref, je suis toute impatiente à l'idée d'aller danser et de m'amuser avec mes copains.

Ce soir c'est au bar entre collègue. Bizarrement je n'ai jamais proposé à Emy de venir, peut être que ça lui dirait, réfléchi Bos, elle n'a pas 21 ans…je ne sais pas, on verra en tout cas, j'apprécie.

J'étais en train de boire ma dernière bière lorsque j'ai entendu mon portable sonner. Quand elle sort le soir de son côté, je préfère qu'elle puisse me joindre à tout moment. J'ai regardé le numéro, c'était elle. Je me suis tout de suite éloigné pour répondre.

B         Emy ?

E          Bosss

B         Qu'est ce qui se passe ? T'a bu ? T'es où ?

E          Sam est quelque part, je ne la trouve pas ; je suis coincée ici et je ne suis pas en état de conduire.

B         Ok, t'es où ?

E            …Résidence Kapapi sur le campus.

B         J'arrive.

J'ai raccroché. Je me suis retourné, J me regardais.

J          Un problème ?

B         Pas vraiment. Je dois y aller.

J'ai pris la direction du campus ; j'étais un peu inquiet, dans l'état dans lequel elle était, il pouvait lui arriver n'importe quoi ; je connais ces étudiants, il valait mieux qu'elle ne reste pas dans leurs pâtes. J'ai ruminé tout le trajet.

Je me suis garé juste devant la résidence, il y avait des jeunes partout, de la musique, de l'alcool. Je suis sorti, elle ne m'attend pas devant. J'ai décidé d'entrer.

C'était l'orgie, des couples enlacés partout. J'ai fait le tour, la cherchant des yeux et je l'ai finalement trouvée dans la cuisine, coincée contre le plan de travail.

E          Arrête, laisse moi passer, on m'attend.

G         Allez, sois sympa. On est bien là.

B         Je ne crois pas.

E          Bos.

B         Viens Emy, on rentre.

G         Eh oh, je suis déjà sur le coup et t'es pas un peu vieux pour être ici ?

B         Tu la lâche sinon…

G         Sinon tu va faire quoi ? On est un paquet de mec ici.

B         Sinon je t'arrête pour harcèlement, consommation illégale d'alcool et je fais fermer la baraque. Ca te va ?

G         …

B         On y va. Il faut récupérer Sam.

J'ai pris Emy par la main et on est sorti sous le regard des personnes présentes dans la cuisine. On a trouvé Sam dans un coin, un type était sur le point de l'emporter à l'étage.

B         Tu comptes aller où comme ça ?

G1       D'après toi mec.

B         Je ne crois pas, je m'en occupe.

Je lui ai pris Sam des bras.

G1       Eh !

B         Tu sais combien tu encoure pour un viol ?

Il n'a rien ajouté, j'ai posé Sam sur un canapé et je l'ai regardé de plus prêt.

B         Elle a pris quoi pour être dans cet état ?

G1       …

B         Alors ?

G1       De la gelée, de la téquila.

B         Rien d'autre ? Ecstasy ou autre ?

G1       Non, il n'y en avait pas.

Je l'ai attrapée dans mes bras pour la porter, complètement inconsciente et nous sommes rentrés. Les filles ont pris notre lit, moi le canapé. Emilie s'est mise en pyjama quant à Sam, elle a dormi toute habillée, je lui ai enlevé ses chaussures et direct au lit.

Je leur ai mis une bassine et un verre d'eau chacune et je suis allée me coucher sur le canapé. Le lendemain, J m'attendait devant le central.

J          Ca va ?

B         Ouai, je n'ai pas bien dormi mais ça va ?

J          Emilie va bien ?

B         Emy a la gueule de bois et actuellement elle dort avec Sam dans notre lit.

J          Sam ?

B            Samantha, une copine moi j'ai dormi sur la canapé.

Je n'ai rien dit de plus, on est allés bosser et c'est la dernière fois qu'elle est allée à une soirée de confrérie.

Nous sommes passés à l'appartement en début d'après midi. Elles émergeaient tout juste. La situation faisait sourire Jake et Sam avait l'air très mal à l'aise.

B         Ca va ?

E          D'après toi ?

S          Et merci pour hier soir, dîtes je ne vais pas avoir d'ennui ?

B         Je ne sais pas encore.

J            Pourquoi t'aurais des ennuis, une gueule de bois ce n'est pas la mort ?

B         Elles n'ont pas encore le droit de boire de l'alcool.

Jake m'a regardé bizarrement, apparemment il pensait qu'elles étaient plus vieilles. C'était un sujet dont je ne parlais pas, je ne m'étais pas vanté de sortir avec une jeunette, ça me mettait quelque peu mal à l'aise.

E            T'inquiètes, il te fait marcher ; c'est pas comme si il allait en parler à nos parents, n'est ce pas chéri ?

Ca m'a fait tiquer qu'elle me dise ça et je suis allé 2 minutes m'isoler dans la salle de bain. Elle m'y a rejoint peu après. Elle a passé la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte, j'étais assis sur le rebord de la baignoire et j'ai relevé la tête.

E          Bos ? Excuse moi.

B         …

E          Dis quelque chose s'il te plait.

B         Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, c'est vrai.

E          Je ne voulais pas le dire, c'était pour t'embêter. C'était stupide, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je l'ai dit. N'y pense plus.

Elle a passé ses bras autour de mon cou et je l'ai serré dans mes bras. Ca m'a fait réfléchir à notre situation, je savais qu'un jour il faudrait qu'on en parle à notre entourage si l'on voulait que notre situation évolue. J'ai chassé cette pensée, on n'en était pas encore là.

Nous sommes sortis de la salle de bain et J et moi sommes repartis en patrouille. Une fois dans la voiture, je sentais bien que J voulait dire quelque chose mais je ne lui ai pas tendu de perche.

J          Elle a quel âge ?

B         20 ans, pourquoi, ça te pose un problème ?

J          Non, je demande juste…C'était quoi cette histoire avec les parents ?

B         Rien.

Il n'a pas insisté et on a fait le reste de la patrouille quasiment dans le silence.

Aujourd'hui, mission numéro une, faire accepter à Bosco l'idée de prendre des cours de danse de salon avec moi.

E            Bos…chéri…je voudrais…

B         Oh, oh, quand tu mets chéri et je voudrais dans la même phrase, c'est que c'est énorme.

E            AhAhAh ! Non sérieusement. J'aimerai qu'on fasse un truc ensemble.

B         Qui est ?

E          Danse de salon.

B         Non, pas question.

E          T'as jamais eu envie de savoir danser ? Ca pourrait être sympa, j'ai toujours eu envie de savoir danser. J'aimerai partager ça avec toi.

B         Ecoute, ce n'est vraiment pas un truc qui…je ne me vois pas prendre des cours des danses, je trouve ça…Se dandiner…

E          On va pas se dandiner, on va danser…S'il te plait, penses-y.

B         Je vais y penser.

E          De toute façon, je prendrais ces leçons

B         Merci pour le temps de réflexion.

E          Ce que je veux dire c'est que j'aimerais y aller avec toi mais si jamais ça ne te tente vraiment pas, je demanderais à un copain. C'est un truc que j'ai toujours voulu faire et cette fois-ci, je suis décidé.

B         Ok, je te promets, je vais y penser.

Et 3 jours plus tard, je me levais pour trouver un petit mot sur le miroir de la salle de bain « m'accordez vous cette danse ? »

J'ai enfin fini mes examens, je rentre chez moi. Bosco doit y être avec les gars du central et quelques pompiers pour le match Yankees/Red-Socks. Je suis passée à la superette au coin de la rue pour acheter de la bière, des chips, des hot-dogs et des petits pains.

Lorsque je suis rentré, le salon était blindé, ils avaient réquisitionné toutes les chaises de l'appartement. Ils se sont tous tournés vers moi, ça m'a fait bizarre car je n'en connaissais que quelques uns.

B         Emy, attend que je t'aide…Qu'est ce que t'a acheté ?

E          Des bières en plus.

Il m'a regardé avec un froncement sourcil.

E          Bref, des bières, des chips et je me suis dit qu'on pourrait peut être également faire un barbecue sur le balcon.

B         Viens que je te présente…Eh les gars, voici Emy.

J          Salut Emilie.

E          Salut Jake.

B         Voici Mc Key, Foster et Konroy les pompiers.

E          Salut.

B         Chiara, Wallace, les médics

C         Je ne suis plus la seule femme, ça fait plaisir.

B            T'inquiètes, Knox va arriver. Et donc Jake, Martinez, Harmond et Brid les collègues.

E          J'ai bien fait d'apporter un peu plus de bière.

Br        C'est une crème, dites moi si vous vous séparez, je l'épouse tout de suite.

B         Rêve.

E          Je reviens.

Je suis allée me changer, j'ai enfilé mon t-shirt des Yankees et la casquette de Bosco. Lorsque je suis revenue au salon, ils m'ont regardé l'air de dire, toi tu cherches.

H         C'est une marante !

B         Tu ne sais pas à quel point, donne moi ma casquette.

J          Le match va commencer.

Knox était arrivée entre temps et le match allait commencer, on m'a fait une petite place à côté de Bosco. Nous étions 2 pour les Yankees et les 10 autres étaient pour les Socks, c'était la folie. Nous avons passé un bon après-midi ainsi qu'une soirée sympa. J'ai vraiment apprécié, je n'avais jamais vu Bosco aussi sociable et je crois que ses collègues avaient réussi à lui percer sa carapace.

Je suis ravie, j'ai un nouveau prof de littérature américaine et il m'a demandé si ça m'intéresserait de bosser dans un de ses groupes d'étude. J'ai tout de suite accepté, c'était une chance incroyable, ça permettait d'obtenir des points en plus et de pouvoir obtenir des recommandations. Le professeur James a été très compréhensif et j'ai travaillé avec le groupe plusieurs fois de suite chez lui. Il a d'ailleurs donné une petite soirée à laquelle étaient conviés les petits amis. J'ai proposé à Bosco de venir, je me disais que c'était le genre de soirée où il ne se trouverait pas trop mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas une beuverie d'ado et vu qu'il lisait énormément (ça m'avait d'ailleurs surpris) et qu'il m'aidait à réviser lors des exams, je soupçonnait qu'il saurait se fondre dans la masse.

Bref, la soirée s'est plutôt bien passée ; il a été charmant, et je peux dire qu'il s'est plutôt bien intégré au groupe. Il a d'ailleurs bien parlé avec mon professeur.

Ja         Vous avez l'air de bien connaître Kerouac.

B         Oui, j'aime énormément les auteurs de la « beat generation »

Ja         C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Et vous faîtes quoi dans la vie ?

B         Je suis officier de police.

Ja         Ah ? Ca ne doit pas vous laisser beaucoup de temps pour la littérature.

B         Non mais nous en discutons le soir Emy et moi.

Ja         Elle a un brillant avenir, encouragez là.

B         C'est ce que je fais.

Ja         Je dois vous laisser pour discuter avec mes autres hôtes.

B         Je vous en prie.

…

E          Je vous ai vu discuter.

B         Il te tient en haute estime…Tu veux y aller ?

E          Oui, j'ai fait le tour et je commence à être fatigué.

Nous sommes rentrés, Bos avait l'air pensif.

E          Ca va ? Tu ne t'es pas ennuyé ?

B         Non, au contraire, ça fit du bien d'être dans un environnement où on se sert de son cerveau.

…

B         Au fait, il est comment avec toi James ?

E            Comment ça ?

B         …Et bien, il est gentil, tactile ?

E          Je te vois arriver, il s'est toujours bien comporté, pas de geste ou de parole équivoque.

B         Ok.

E            Pourquoi tu penses ça ?

B         La façon qu'il a de te regarder, de parler de toi.

E          Tout le monde n'a pas envie de me sauter dessus.

B         J'ai rien dit mais sois attentive.

On vient d'avoir un appel, lorsque j'ai entendu le motif, je n'ai pas réfléchi. Une agression sur une femme ; j'ai accéléré et je crois que j'ai fait peur à J.

J          Bosco, ralenti.

B         Il ne va pas s'en sortir cet enfoiré !

J          Calme toi !

J'avais les mains crispées sur le volant, j'ai zigzagué entre les voitures et on été arrivé, pas très loin du campus. Je suis sorti en courant et je me suis rué dans l'immeuble, J sur mes pas.

B            Ouvrez ! Police !

V         Oui, oui.

B         Vous avez appelé la police ?

V         Oui, j'ai entendu des cris au second, la petite du 35.

Je n'ai pas attendu la suite, j'ai grimpé les escaliers quatre à quatre et lorsque je me suis retrouvé devant la porte…

B         Police ! Ouvrez !

J'ai entendu des bruits derrière la porte, personne n'a répondu et je n'ai pas attendu la réponse, j'ai défoncé la porte. C'est là que je l'ai vue, allongée sur le sol, nue. Lui était en train de s'enfuir à travers l'appartement quand je suis partie à sa poursuite, je l'ai rattrapé et plaqué au sol dans la salle de bain et j'ai commencé à lui taper dessus. J'étais furieux, j'ai cogné encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que J m'arrête.

J          Bosco, Bosco ! Arrête ! Il a eu son compte ! Je m'en occupe. Va voir la fille.

Je me suis dirigée vers la jeune femme, elle était recroquevillée sur elle même, nue. Lorsque je me suis accroupi devant elle, elle a reculé, complètement paniquée.

B         Je suis de la police, il ne vous arrivera rien…Vous êtes en sécurité maintenant.

J'ai attrapé une couverture et je l'ai enveloppée dedans. Lorsque Chiara est entrée, je lui ai laissé la place.

W        Qu'est ce qui est arrivé au type ?

J          Il est tombé.

J'ai regardé J dans les yeux, il m'avait couvert. Wallace n'a rien ajouté. Je suis retourné voir Chiara, elle s'occupait de cette jeune femme. Je l'ai regardé de plus prêt. C'était une jeune fille de l'âge d'Emy, mignonne, ça aurait pu être Emy. J'ai tout à coup senti l'angoisse me serrer la poitrine.

Il fallait que j'aie de ses nouvelles ; j'ai attrapé le portable pour l'appeler mais je suis tombée sur son répondeur.

B         Emy, répond moi, il faut que je te parle.

J'ai raccroché pour rappeler, toujours le répondeur.

J          Bosco, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

B         J'ai besoin de savoir qu'elle va bien.

J          Elle va bien.

B         Faut que je la voie.

J          On accompagne le type au central et on ira la voir.

Lorsque j'ai vu la réaction qu'il a eu en entendant parler d'une agression sur une jeune femme…je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Il était furieux, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait le tuer. Je n'ai pas voulu le laisser seul avec lui, de peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

Arrivés au central, les regards se sont tournés vers nous, plus particulièrement vers la tête du type. On l'a mis en cellule et je me suis mis à faire les papiers. Bosco n'arrêtait pas de téléphoner mais apparemment il tombait systématiquement sur le répondeur.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait vu ou vécu mais j'avais appris qu'il était sans pitié avec les gens qui s'attaquaient aux femmes et enfants. Il avait une patience limitée qui devenait inexistante dans ce genre de cas.

Nous sommes finalement repartis en direction de la fac. Il était encore en train de triturer son portable, et vu sa réaction, j'ai deviné qu'elle avait apparemment enfin répondu.

B         Emy ?

E          Bos ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu m'as laissé une bonne dizaine de message.

B         T'es où ?

E          Tu me fais peur, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

B         Rien, je vais bien, t'es où ?

E          A la sortie du grand amphi.

B         Je suis là dans 2 minutes, ne bouge pas….J, à droite puis à gauche…Stop !

Il est sorti comme une furie, les gens s'écartaient, se demandant ce que faisait la police ici.

Je l'ai vu arriver en courant, il n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien, les gens le regardaient en se demandant ce qui se passait pour que la police vienne faire ici. Mon prof s'était également arrêté lorsqu'il a vu la police débarquer. Plus il s'approchait de moi plus les gens se demandaient ce que j'avais bien pu faire. Je n'ai rien eu le temps de lui dire, il m'a pris dans ses bras et m'a serrer contre lui.

E          Bos, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

B         Tu vas bien ?

E          Oui, dis moi, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

B         J'avais besoin de savoir que tu allais bien…

Je n'ai pas voulu poser plus de question, je l'ai laissé me serrer, lui caressant par la même occasion les cheveux.

J          Bosco ! On a un appel !

B         Oui ! A ce soir. Fais attention.

Il est reparti aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Les gens avaient observé la scène, tous les regards étaient tournés vers moi et je me sentais un peu gêné. Je me suis ensuite rapidement dirigé vers mon cours suivant.

Je suis rentrée directement à l'appartement, attendant Bosco. Après la scène de cet après midi, je me faisais du souci. Je ne savais pas ce qui s'était passé mais j'espérais qu'il allait m'en parler de lui même. De toute façon, je le saurai, je voulais savoir ce qui était arrivé, je savais que si j'appelais Jake il me le dirait mais je voulais que Bos se confie, il le faisait si peu souvent…

Il n'est pas rentré tout de suite après le boulot, je pensais suffisamment le connaître pour savoir qu'il n'était pas très à l'aise après la scène à la fac.

J'ai mangé toute seule, lui laissant de quoi manger dans le micro onde puis je suis allée travailler dans le bureau.

Il est rentré à 21h ; il est directement venu me voir, il a passé la tête par la porte.

B            Bonsoir.

E          Salut.

B         Je te laisse travailler.

E          Ton repas est dans le micro-onde.

J'ai fini de taper ma page et je suis allée le rejoindre au salon. Il avait apparemment terminé de manger et il regardait la TV. Je me suis assise à côté de lui, il m'a attrapé par le cou pour me serrer contre lui et m'a embrassé la tête.

E          Ca va ?

B         Ouai.

E          Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

B         …

E          S'il te plait, ne me laisse pas en dehors ; parle moi.

B         …On a eu un appel… C'était un viol…on a attrapé le type…et…

E            Continue, et…

B         Ca me rend ding des trucs comme ça, je l'ai frappé, si Jake n'avait pas été là…quand je l'ai regardé, elle…et…ça aurait pu être toi. Le même âge, prêt de la fac…

Je l'ai serré dans mes bras, je ne pouvais pas faire grand chose de plus.

E          Ce n'était pas moi, je vais bien.

B         Je sais mais c'est plus fort que moi, il fallait que je te voie pour vérifier que tu allais bien même si je le savais…je ne veux pas que ça recommence, que les gens que j'aime soient à nouveau blessés.

E          A nouveau ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

J'ai attrapé la télécommande et j'ai éteint la TV.

E          Dis moi…

B         Il y a des trucs que tu ne connais pas sur moi, que peu de gens connaissent, ta mère est la seule en fait…Je n'ai pas eu une enfance dorée, ce n'était pas la joie à la maison… Mon père avait tendance à boire et à passer ses nerfs sur ma mère mon frère et moi. Disons que si je cours vite, c'est parce que j'ai appris pour éviter les coups.

E          Bos…

B         Non, laisse moi finir. Ca vient de là, je ne supporte pas qu'on heurte les femmes, les enfants, j'y peu rien, ça me met dans une rage folle. Aujourd'hui j'ai eu une montée d'angoisse et j'avais besoin de savoir que tu allais bien.

J'ai senti les larmes couler.

B         Ne pleure pas pour moi Emy.

E          Je t'aime tellement…

B         Qu'est ce que t'en penses ?

E          De quoi ?

B         Ca te fait peur que des fois je pète un câble comme ça ?

E          Tu me demandes si j'ai peur de toi ? Non, jamais.

B         Oui, mais si jamais je tourne comme mon père ?

E          T'a déjà eu envie de me frapper ?

B         Non ! Jamais ! Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

E          Alors il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu tournes comme ton père et tu n'es pas alcoolique.

B         Oui mais…

E          Ne t'inquiètes pas, je connais les signes avant coureur d'un alcoolique, j'ai confiance en toi, je n'ai jamais eu peur de toi, jamais eu peur que tu me fasses du mal.

Il m'a pris dans ses bras et m'a porté jusqu'à notre chambre ou nous nous sommes endormi dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Maman m'a appelé aujourd'hui, apparemment papa et elle allaient se séparer. Ca m'a fait un choc même si ce n'était pas une totale surprise. Je ne croyais pas me souvenir d'une période où ils aient été heureux tous les 2. Charly me tenait au courant, apparemment ils ne faisaient que se disputer. Les échos que j'avais de Bos me laissaient entendre qu'elle lui disait également que ce n'était pas rose. Elle ne lui avait pas encore fait part de la séparation et je pensais qu'elle lui en parlerait lors de leur coup de fil hebdomadaire du jeudi soir ou peut être ce soir, vu que monsieur avait eu 32 ans. Ca me fait bizarre, le temps passe vite. Il m'a prévenu qu'il ne voulait pas de fête pour son anniversaire, encore moins une fête surprise alors on a juste mangé tous les 2 puis on a rejoint Jake au Silver Lake, leur bar à flic. Il y avait tous ses collègues qui bien entendu lui ont chanté une petite chanson et ils lui ont offert le parfait attirail du supporter des socks. J'ai cru qu'il allait recracher sa bière.

E          Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je n'y suis pour rien.

B         Je ne te donnerais pas pour autant ma casquette des Yankees.

J          Elle n'y est pour rien, elle n'était pas au courant pour ce soir…Vraiment.

B         Mouai.

Nous avons passé une bonne soirée et ça a permis de rencontrer certains conjoints de ses collègues. L'année précédente nous n'avions pas été à la fête de Noël organisé par le central et je connaissais peu de monde.

La fin de l'année scolaire est arrivée, je continuais en faisant un masters de lettre moderne. J'avais également fini le projet avec James, tant mieux, je n'avais pas dit à Bos qu'en effet mon prof me trouvait charmante, j'avais dû le remettre en place ; je savais que Bos n'aurait pas apprécié, et comme il n'en avait jamais reparlé ça ne servait à rien de mettre de l'huile sur le feu. C'était réglé, c'était du passé.

J'avais obtenu un stage à Boston durant l'été, ce qui impliquait que je ne rentrerais pas à New York. Maman avait une semaine de vacance et elle voulait passer quelques jours avec moi, ce qui a eu pour conséquence de tout chambouler. Je me suis réinstallé dans ma chambre, on a re-déménagé mes affaires. Sandy n'était plus là pendant l'été, maman pourrait prendre son lit ; Bos a également fait du ménage, il a enlevé toutes les photos, ma présence a été effacée de l'appartement, comme si je n'y avais jamais été.

Faith est arrivé hier, elle doit passer me voir à la sortie du boulot. Je suis perdu dans mes pensées, ça fait bizarre d'être à nouveau seul dans l'appartement. Jake n'a trop rien dit sur mon silence durant la patrouille et lorsqu'on est arrivé au central, nous sommes directement allés aux vestiaires.

En sortant, elle m'attendait assise sur le capot de ma voiture. Telle mère, telle fille.

J            Quelqu'un t'attend.

B         Viens que je te présente…Faith, ça me fait plaisir de te voir.

F          Bosco.

B         Faith je te présente Jhonston, Jake mon partenaire. J, voici ma seule et unique partenaire à New York durant 10 ans.

F          C'est toi qui a hérité de lui ?

J          Et oui.

F          Pas trop dur ?

B         Eh ?

F          T'a plein de trucs à me raconter sur le Bosco de Boston et puis je veux rencontrer la fameuse Emy.

B         Ca ne va pas être possible, elle n'est pas là durant 2 semaines, un séminaire à Chicago.

Je sentais le regard de J sur moi, il savait qu'Emy était là mais il n'a rien dit. Nous sommes allés discuter dans un bar et manger dans un restaurant. La soirée est passée relativement rapidement, il n'y a pas eu de boulette quand Faith parlait de sa fille, Em, étudiante à Boston. Ca me faisait plaisir de la voir mais je me sentais mal de lui mentir.

Le lendemain je les ai invitées elle et Emy à la maison. C'était étrange. Faith n'a fait aucune remarque mais elle a été intriguée par le manque de touche féminine dans l'appartement. C'est bien simple, avant de partir elle m'a demandé si nous étions encore ensemble. Je lui ai seulement dit que oui même si c'était difficile.

Lorsque Faith est repartie, j'ai cru revivre, on a à nouveau déménagé Emy et on a pu reprendre notre vie comme avant. Bien entendu je voyais bien que J se posait des questions sur le prétendu départ d'Emy et je me demande s'il n'a pas fait le rapprochement entre Em et Emy.

On sort du cours ; qui aurait dit que Boscorelli prendrait des danses de salon ? Au départ je n'étais pas très chaud mais elle peut être vraiment convaincante lorsqu'elle veut quelque chose. En fait, elle avait tellement l'air d'y tenir que je me suis dit, allez, quand faut y aller…

Bref, on a appris le rock, la valse, le chacha durant ce semestre mais ce que j'ai préféré, c'était le tango. Lorsque l'on danse le tango, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a plus que nous. C'est une danse vraiment très sensuelle. En fait, je suis content qu'on ait pris ces cours ensemble, bien entendu je l'ai menacé des pires tortures si elle en parlait à quelqu'un, notamment à Jake mais.. En parlant de lui, j'ai l'impression que c'est sérieux avec la fille qu'il fréquente, Cathy il me semble. Il ne m'en a que très peu parlé, en même temps, c'est pas comme si on était très loquace sur notre vie privée. Bref, aujourd'hui il a mis le sujet sur le tapis, notamment sur l'éventualité d'une sortie à 4, c'est un signe.

On a prévu ce fameux rendez-vous pour la semaine d'après.

Ce soir c'était le grand soir, nous sommes allés dans un petit restaurant et ça s'est plutôt bien passé. Cathy est plutôt sympa pour une avocate, elle est pas mal, pas très grande, brune, elle a un petit côté autoritaire. J'ai senti qu'Emy n'était pas très à l'aise, quand je lui en ai reparlé durant le trajet de retour, elle a éludé la question.

B         Emy, dis moi, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

E          Rien, ça va, juste un peu fatiguée je suppose.

B         Dis moi, c'est à propos de ce soir ?

E          …C'est sérieux entre Jake et elle ?

B            Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

E          Pour rien, oublie.

B         Non, non, vas-y.

E          Je ne l'ai pas trop appréciée.

B            Pourquoi ?

E          Elle a fait des remarques.

B            Quand ?

E          Quand vous discutiez tous les 2 ou lorsque nous nous sommes retrouvés aux toilettes.

B         Quoi comme remarque ?

E          Rien d'important.

B         C'est suffisamment important pour que ça te bouleverse, dis moi.

E          Elle a particulièrement souligné que j'étais jeune et donc que je ne connaissais rien à la vraie vie

B         Tu as peut être mal interprété.

E          Me disant également qu'à on âge beaucoup de choses évoluent, notamment les relations amoureuses qui avaient tendances à être éphémères.

B         Tu te biles pour rien, n'y penses plus.

Le lendemain, lorsque j'ai vu J, je l'ai senti bizarre. Nous roulions depuis une bonne demie heure lorsque j'ai craqué.

B         Bon balance, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Hier Emilie, aujourd'hui toi !

J          Qu'est ce que t'a dis Emilie ?

B            Pourquoi ?

J          …On s'est disputé Cathy et moi hier soir en rentrant.

B         Ce n'est pas grave, vous allez vous rabibocher.

J          Je ne sais pas si j'en ai envie. Disons que je ne la connaissais pas sous cet angle.

B            Comment ça ?

J          Elle a fait des réflexions…

B         Sur Emilie.

J          Elle avait un côté dédaigneux que je n'ai pas du tout apprécié. Sur le fait que ce n'était qu'une gamine, qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce que tu faisais avec elle, que tu devais aimer les jeunettes et d'autres trucs dans le même genre.

B         Quoi ?!

Quand il a dit le mot « gamine », toutes mes angoisses, ma culpabilité sont remontées.

J          J'adore Emy, c'est un peu une petite sœur et si elle commence à pourrir mes amis dès qu'elle les rencontre, je ne suis pas sûr que ça va aller très loin…Tu diras à Emilie que je m'excuse.

B         Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je suis désolé que ça se soit passé comme ça.

J          C'est peut être pas plus mal, autant s'apercevoir rapidement que ce n'est pas la bonne personne plutôt que plus tard.

Il ne m'a plus jamais reparlé de Cathy. La fin de l'été arrivait, j'ai eu une semaine de vacance mais comme Emy n'en avait pas durant son stage, j'en ai profité pour aller à New York tout seul. J'ai pu voir Faith sans me sentir coupable, ma mère aussi ainsi que Mickey. J'y suis restée 4 jours histoire de rentrer pour emmener Emy en week-end à la campagne.

Bien sûr ma m'a demandé si je voyais quelqu'un, et pour une fois j'ai eu envie de tout balancer, d'arrêter de culpabiliser.

Ma       Alors, donc tu vois quelqu'un…

B         On vit ensemble en fait.

Ma       C'est sérieux alors…à moins que ce ne soit tout récent…

B         Non, ça fait 9 mois qu'on vit ensemble

Ma       Et tu ne m'en a pas parlé ?

B         C'est un peu compliqué.

Ma            Comment ça ? Elle est toujours mariée ? Elle a des enfants ?

B         Non, elle est un peu plus jeune…Elle va bientôt avoir 21 ans.

Ma       …

B         Ecoute ma, je vais tout te dire, mais promets moi que tu n'en parleras à personne.

Ma            Comment ça ? C'est secret ?

B         Pose pas de question, promet.

Ma       Ok, promis, Maurice dis moi, tu m'inquiètes.

B         C'est Emilie.

Ma       Emilie ? Emilie ! Emilie Yokas ?

B         Oui, Emilie Yokas, la fille de Faith. C'est arrivé comme ça, j'ai rien fait pour…

Ma       C'est pour ça que t'es parti ?

B         Oui, je pensais que ça arrangerait tout et puis elle est venue à Boston elle aussi. Et là bas tout était si simple, je l'aime et

Ma       Faith est au courant ? Non bien sûr.

B            Personne n'est au courant, à Boston, tous ceux qui me connaissaient savent que je vis avec Emy et à New York tu es la seule.

Ma       …

B         Dis quelque chose.

Ma       Tu as l'air heureux Maurice. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire de plus.

B         Merci.

Ma            J'aimerai la rencontrer.

B         Oui.

Lorsque je suis reparti, je me sentais soulagé, c'était la première fois que j'en parlais à quelqu'un et d'un coup ce poids sur mes épaules ne me semblait pas si lourd.

C'est l'esprit léger que je suis rentré à Boston.

Un collègue m'avait prêté son chalet pour ce fameux week-end et j'ai pu initier Emy aux plaisirs de la pêche. Elle a été un peu récalcitrante au début et puis finalement elle s'y est faite. Disons que je me suis fait à sa façon de pêcher. On laissait les cannes et on allait se trouver un petit coin abrité. J'ai eu l'impression qu'on a fait l'amour tout le week-end, ce n'était d'ailleurs pas une impression. Nous sommes rentrés lessivés.

Aujourd'hui c'était ma rentrée, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de cours donc j'ai décidé d'aller chercher Bos au boulot. Je les ai vu arriver, et se garer. Ils sont venus me saluer puis ils sont rentrés au central, je les ai attendu appuyée sur la mustang.

C            Boscorelli ! T'a eu plusieurs appels, 3 de ton frère et 1 de l'inspecteur Yokas disant de la rappeler.

B         De mon frère ?

C         Oui

J'ai tilté, j'ai alors regardé mon portable, il était éteint. J'ai écouté mes messages, Mickey avait l'air paniqué. « Maurice, il faut que tu me sortes de là, ils sont après moi. Moe, rappelle moi »

J'ai tout de suite pris un téléphone pour l'appeler mais il n'a pas répondu. J'ai ensuite appelé Faith, il fallait qu'elle lui donne un coup de main.

J          Bosco, ça va ?

Je n'ai pas levé les yeux vers Jake.

B         …Allez Faith, répond…

F          Yokas à l'appareil ?

B         Faith c'est Bosco.

F          Oh Bosco, j'ai une terrible nouvelle à t'appendre.

B         Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

F          C'est Mickey

B         Quoi ? Il m'a appelé, il a des problèmes

F          Il est mort Bos, ta mère également.

B         Quoi ? Non, il m'a téléphoné il y a 2 heures, ce n'est pas possible.

F          C'est la vérité Bos, apparemment des dealers étaient après lui et ils l'ont trouvé quand il était avec ta mère au bar.

B         Non ce n'est pas vrai !

J'étais derrière la porte du bureau, j'ai vu qu'il a pâli, il a la mâchoire contractée, il allait exploser. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais apparemment ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle. Il a raccroché pour apparemment appeler quelqu'un d'autre. Je l'ai vu raccrocher puis composer un autre numéro, il semblait être à bout. Je l'ai alors vu raccrocher violemment et jeter le téléphone. Je n'en revenait pas, il était hors de lui et il a commencé à taper sur tout ce qu'il trouvait.

Le commissariat entier a arrêté de respirer. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, il allait tout casser. Je suis rapidement ressorti pour aller chercher Emy, c'était la seule à pouvoir le calmer. Elle attendait toujours sur le capot.

J          Emy vient vite.

E          Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

J          Suis moi, il a pété un câble.

Lorsque je suis entré dans le central, c'était silencieux, je n'entendais qu'un bruit de bagarre. Et quand je l'ai vu, il m'a fait peur. C'est la première fois de ma vie où j'ai eu peur de Bos.

Je suis entré dans le bureau, il ne m'a pas vu tout de suite et puis lorsqu'il s'est tourné dans ma direction, je me suis avancée un peu plus. Il m'a regardé avec un regard…il semblait perdu et très en colère.

E          Bos ? Maurice ?

C'est la première fois que je l'appelais comme ça.

B         Ils sont morts.

E          Qui sont morts ?

B         Ma et Mickey. Il a fallu qu'elle se retrouve au milieu de ses ennuis !

Je me suis approché et je l'ai pris dans mes bras. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté comme ça et puis il s'est éloigné et il est sorti.

Le central avait repris son bourdonnement, il s'est arrêté lorsqu'il est sorti. Bosco s'est dirigé vers un type.

B         Chef, j'ai besoin de prendre des congés.

C         Vous n'avez plus de jour de congé.

B         Alors je prends un mois sans solde.

C            Boscorelli, j'ai besoin…

B         Je prends un mois sans solde pour raisons familiales.

C         Vous ne pouvez pas.

B            Ecoutez, je pars demain c'est clair !

Je me suis aperçue que tout le monde écoutait la conversation.

C         Ne prenez pas ce ton avec moi Boscorelli, je pourrais vous renvoyer.

B         Faites le ! Je pars demain.

Je l'ai suivi jusque dans les vestiaires, il s'est changé et nous sommes ressortis. Tout le monde le regardait en se demandant ce qui avait pu se passer.

Arrivé à la maison, il a pris une bière et il est allé faire son sac. Maman m'avait laissé un message sur mon portable pour m'annoncer la nouvelle. Je suis allé le rejoindre dans notre chambre

B         Ecoute Emy, pour tout à l'heure…

E          Il n'y a rien à dire. Tu pars quand ?

B         Demain matin de bonne heure.

E          Ok.

Nous nous sommes couchés, il m'a serré dans ses bras et il m'a parlé de Mickey. J'avais insisté pour qu'il me parle. Il m'a parlé de leur enfance, de la drogue, de leur relation.

Il est parti tôt le lendemain, je m'étais levée en même temps pour lui préparer le petit déjeuner et un ou deux sandwiches pour le trajet.

B         Rentre, tu vas prendre froid.

E          Fais attention sur la route. Appelle moi, tiens moi au courant.

B         Tu vas me manquer.

E          Toi aussi. Préviens moi quand tu auras organisé l'enterrement. Je serais là.

B         Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais rester à New York, le temps de tout régler.

E          Prend ton temps.

Il est parti pour New York et je suis rentrée.

Jake m'a téléphoné dans la journée, il savait que Bos n'était plus à Boston et il voulait savoir ce qui se passait. Je lui ai proposé de venir manger à la maison, ça me ferait de la compagnie. Lorsqu'il est arrivé, on a commencé à parler de tout et de rien ; je sentais bien qu'il voulait me poser des questions mais il n'osait apparemment pas et puis il s'est lancé.

J          Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

E          Il a appris que sa mère et son frère avaient été tués.

J          …

E          Mickey n'a jamais été…il a toujours eu tendance à se mettre dans des situations dont Bos devait le sortir. Apparemment, des dealers étaient après lui et Rose s'est trouvée au milieu quand ils l'ont attrapé.

J          Quand va avoir lieu l'enterrement ?

E          Je ne sais pas mais de toute façon je te tiens au courant.

J          Il rentre quand ?

E          Je ne sais pas, je crois qu'il va vouloir régler cette histoire, il va demander à Faith de lui donner un coup de main, j'en suis sûre. C'est ce qu'il a toujours fait ; ils peuvent compter l'un sur l'autre. Ils sont partenaire à vie comme il dit.

Bos m'a téléphoné le lendemain, l'enterrement aurait lieu 2 jours plus tard. Maman m'avait prévenue et je lui avais dit que je serais également là. Jake serait le représentant de Boston. Il est venu me chercher et nous avons fait la route ensemble.

En arrivant à New York, j'ai pris la décision de tout lui dire ; s'il n'était pas dans la confidence, il risquait de faire une gaffe.

J          On va où en premier ?

E          Il dort chez sa mère, je prendrais ensuite les transports en commun pour rentrer chez ma mère.

J          Ca ne va pas ? T'a l'air tendue.

E          Ecoute il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

J          Tu m'inquiètes, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

E          En fait, tu risques de trouver la situation un peu bizarre ; les gens qui nous connaissent à New York ne savent pas qu'on est ensemble.

J          Ta mère non plus.

E          Surtout pas ma mère…Attend..

J          J'avais compris que tu étais la fille de Faith. Le nom tout d'abord puis vous vous ressemblez et là façon dont tu as disparu quand elle est passée à Boston.

E          Bref, garde ça pour toi…Je ne veux pas compliquer les choses pour Bos, surtout en ce moment.

J          Pas de problème.

Il s'est garé et nous sommes entrés. Bos avait parlé à madame Rodriguez la concierge pour lui dire de nous laisser entrer. J'ai téléphoné au central pour le prévenir que nous étions chez sa mère, il m'avait dit qu'il y serait. Nous sommes ensuite allés faire les courses et j'ai préparé le repas pour qu'ils aient de quoi manger.

Bos est rentré peu de temps avant que je ne rentre. J'ai apprécié de le serrer un peu dans mes bras puis il m'a raccompagné chez moi, maman n'était pas là.

Lorsque Jake s'est levé, j'étais dans la cuisine. Je n'avais pas dormi et le fait qu'Emy soie à New York mais pas avec moi n'avait pas aidé.

Nous nous sommes rendus à la chapelle, nous étions les premiers ; peu de temps après Faith et Emy sont arrivées. J'avais besoin de les avoir prêt de moi. Pa était également là, ainsi que beaucoup de monde du 55 et Yoki comme représentant de la Crim'.

La cérémonie était belle et nous sommes ensuite allés dans la salle de réception attenante. On a mangé, parlé, Faith n'était jamais très loin et j'avais besoin de voir Emy seule. Je suis sortie pour m'aérer. J'étais dehors depuis 2 minutes lorsque j'ai senti quelqu'un derrière moi. Je me suis retournée, c'était elle.

Elle s'est rapidement approchée et m'a pris la main.

E            Comment te sens tu ?

B         Je ne sais pas ; j'ai l'impression que c'est irréel…J'ai besoin de toi, j'ai tellement besoin de toi.

Je lui ai pris le visage entre les mains pour l'embrasser ; je l'ai coincé contre le mur, dans un renfoncement, me collant à elle. Entre ses soupirs je me suis entendu lui dire que j'avais envie d'elle. La suite s'est déroulée assez rapidement ; elle s'est occupée de mon pantalon, je me suis occupé de son string et j'ai entrepris de lui remonter sa robe.

Jake nous a dérangé quelques minutes plus tard, apparemment on commençait à me chercher. Nous nous sommes rapidement rhabillés et je suis entré en premier. Ils m'ont suivi quelques minutes plus tard.

Jake est rentré à Boston après l'enterrement, j'ai décidé de ne rentrer que le lendemain. Je me suis éclipsé de chez moi pour aller rejoindre Bos chez sa mère. Je savais qu'il avait besoin de moi et je voulais rester auprès de lui aussi longtemps que possible. Nous avons simplement passé la nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre et j'ai veillé sur son sommeil.

Lorsque je suis rentrée chez moi le lendemain, maman était encore là, elle m'a regardé avec suspicion mais elle n'a rien dit. C'est elle qui m'a emmené à la gare.

F          Ca m'a fait plaisir de te voir même si ce n'était pas dans de circonstances joyeuses.

E            Ouai…Tu crois qu'il va aller ?

F          Je ne sais pas.

E            Surveille le. Bon, aurevoir maman.

F          Appelle moi pour me prévenir que tu es bien rentrée.

Je suis rentrée et je me suis retrouvée toute seule à l'appartement. J'en ai profité pour travailler sur mon mémoire ; j'avais du temps, autant en profiter et puis m'immerger dans le travail a permis que le temps ne passe pas aussi lentement.

Ce n'était pas évident d'être seule, d'habiter seule. Disons que ça m'a permis de voir mes amis plus souvent, j'en ai profité pour les inviter. Jake me téléphonait de temps en temps et je le tenais au courant.

Bos m'appelait tous les soirs. Je le sentais très énervé et suivant les dires de maman ce n'était pas qu'une impression.

En dehors de l'affaire qu'il tenait à résoudre, il fallait également qu'il s'occupe des affaires de sa mère et de Mickey. Il ne voulait rien garder, il voulait tout vendre.

Ca fait 2 semaines que je suis à New York, j'ai déjà vendue toutes les affaires de Mickey. Je n'ai gardé que quelques trucs, de vieux souvenirs de l'époque ou nous étions inséparables. J'ai vidé une partie de l'appartement de Ma, je n'ai gardé que le strict minimum pour y vivre. J'ai d'ailleurs retrouvé des souvenirs, de vieilles photos de la famille, dont une de Mickey et moi, on devait avoir 10 et 8 ans ; on revenait apparemment d'un match des Yankees. Je me suis souvenu de cette journée, tout était si simple à cette époque. J'ai trouvé plein de choses que je pensais qu'elle aurait jeté ; ça m'a fait bizarre.

En fait, j'avais déjà vendu l'appartement mais j'avais encore 2 semaines avant de le rendre. Si je devais rester un peu plus longtemps, Faith avait dit qu'elle m'hébergerait.

L'enquête avait bien avancé, Faith était d'un grand secours, en fait un paquet de collègues avait entrepris de me donner un coup de main, notamment Cruz. En ce moment elle me tournait autour, Faith l'avait également vu et elle n'avait pas manqué de m'en faire la remarque.

Nous étions au téléphone lorsque j'ai entendu sonner chez lui. Qui pouvait venir à cette heure ?

B         Attends 2 minutes.

E          Je vais te laisser.

B         2 secondes, ne raccroche pas.

C'est là que je l'ai entendue.

_B          Cruz…_

_C         Salut Bosco, je peux entrer ?_

_B          Qu'est ce que tu veux ?_

_C         Voir comment tu allais._

_B          2 secondes je suis au téléphone. _Emy, je dois te laisser.

E          Qui c'est ?

B            Personne. Bonne nuit.

E          Bonne nuit, je t'appelle demain.

Lorsqu'il a dit personne et qu'il a raccroché, je me suis tout à coup senti très mal. Pourquoi ne m'avait il pas dit que c'était Cruz ? Est ce qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux ? Et puis d'abord pourquoi était elle chez lui ? Et à cette heure-ci ?

Au même moment à New York.

B         Tu ne m'as pas répondu, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? T'a des infos sur l'enquête ? T'aurais pu appeler.

C         Je te l'ai dit, je voulais savoir comment tu allais, être là pour toi comme tu as été là pour moi.

B         Si j'ai besoin de quelqu'un, tu ne seras pas la personne à qui j'en parlerais.

C         La fille au téléphone, celle qui n'est même pas venue à l'enterrement…

B         Celle en qui j'ai confiance, celle avec qui j'habite depuis quasiment 1 an, oui. Tu n'y étais pas toi non plus, pas que tu m'ais manqué. Bon, je ne te retiens pas.

Lorsque je l'ai vu s'approcher de moi, je me suis reculé.

B         Ecoute, tu devrais rentrer chez toi. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de remettre de couvert.

J'ai refermé la porte et je me suis dit que je l'avais échappé belle.

J'ai essayé d'appeler Emy aujourd'hui mais je n'ai pas réussi à la joindre, ni sur son portable ni sur le répondeur…Ca fait 2 jours et je commence à m'inquiéter. J'ai alors entrepris d'appeler J, il savait peut être ce qui se passait.

B         J ? C'est Bosco, ça va ?

J          Oui, et toi ?

B         Je ne sais pas trop, je n'arrive pas à joindre Emy, tu peux vérifier à l'appartement ?

J          Elle allait bien hier soir.

B         Tu l'as vu ?

J          Oui, on est allés manger un bout ensemble. Quand est ce que tu rentres ?

B         Je ne sais pas, je devrais savoir quelque chose ?

J          Ecoute, si elle ne répond pas au téléphone c'est qu'apparemment elle n'a pas vraiment apprécié qu'une certaine Cruz soit chez toi et que lorsqu'elle t'a demandé qui c'était, tu lui ais dit personne.

B         Putain ! Faut que je lui parle. Il ne s'est rien passé, je l'ai fichue dehors. Je suis dans la merde.

J          Ouai. Ecoute, je vais essayer de lui faire entendre raison. Appelle la ce soir.

Jake vient de ressortir, il m'a convaincu de répondre au coup de fil de Bos qu'il allait me donner ce soir. J'ai mangé seule devant la TV, attendant qu'il appelle. Lorsque ça a sonné, j'ai attrapé le combinet et…

B         Emy ?

E          Bonsoir Bosco.

B         Ca va ?

E          On fait aller.

B         Ecoute, je sais que tu es contrariée mais ce n'est pas ce que tu penses.

E          Et qu'est ce que je pense ?

B         Tu penses qu'il se passe quelque chose entre Cruz et moi mais c'est faut.

E          Elle est passée te voir…

B         On se voit seulement pour l'enquête et je ne savais pas qu'elle allait venir. Je ne l'ai pas invité chez moi et elle n'est pas rentrée.

E            Pourquoi tu m'as dit que ce n'était personne ?

B         Parce qu'elle n'en vaut pas le coup. Elle n'est rien pour moi, elle ne fait plus partie de ma vie, c'est toi qui comptes.

E          Elle a compté pour toi, peut être que tu veux…

B         Non ! D'une certaine manière elle a compté mais c'est une période de ma vie dont je ne suis pas fier et il n'y a aucune comparaison avec ce que j'éprouve pour toi. On a construit quelque chose, ne fou pas tout en l'air pour un mal entendu.

E          …

B         Emy, chérie, parle moi.

E          Quand est ce que tu rentres ?

B         Bientôt, promis. On fêtera ton anniversaire tous les 2, je me ferais pardonner.

E          T'a intérêt.

Une semaine plus tard il rentrait, le gang qui était responsable de la mort de Mickey était sous les verrous, il avait vendu l'appartement, tout était réglé.

Il m'a emmené dans un resto plutôt classe et il m'a fait danser une partie de la nuit. Et j'ai eu pour cadeau une paire de chaussure que je lui avais montré 2 mois auparavant ; ça m'a surpris qu'il se soit souvenu de ça et ça m'a fait d'autant plus plaisir.

Une heure que nous étions là, c'était la soirée de Noël organisé par le central. Les officiers étaient présents avec leur famille. La soirée était plutôt agréable, je connaissais une bonne partie de ses collègues et c'était sympa.

Nous étions à table, nous en étions quasiment au dessert et il ne m'avait toujours pas invité à danser. J'étais un peu déçue mais Jake avait eu pitié de moi et il m'avait invité. En fait, j'avais dansé avec un certain nombre de ses collègues.

J'avais décidé qu'il allait céder et donc je suis à nouveau passée à l'attaque.

E          Bos, viens danser avec moi…

B         Emy, tu sais que je n'aime pas.

J          Sois cool, invite là.

E          Carla a de la chance, son cavaler l'a invitée à danser, elle !...Allez, histoire que nos leçons de danse servent à quelque chose…

J          Vous avez pris des leçons de danse ?

H            Boscorelli en train de danser !

B         Tu vas me le payer Emy. Allez, viens danser.

Il m'a entraîné sur la piste et nous avons commencé à danser. Il m'a serré dans ses bras.

B         Tu sais que tu ne vas pas t'en sortir comme ça. Ca va que t'es très jolie ce soir sinon.

J          Ah oui ? Tu aimes ma robe ?

B         Si je l'aime ? Je l'adore, d'ailleurs j'ai entendu que des compliments sur toi.

J          Je te sers de faire valoir, avoue.

B         Bien sûr, ça aide ; je ne suis pas vraiment dans les petits papiers des supérieurs alors si tu pouvais…

E          Eh !

B         Je rigole

J'ai entendu la chanson suivante, ça ressemblait à un tango et tout naturellement on a commencé à s'isoler ; nous étions dans notre petit monde, à faire les pas que nous connaissions si bien. Lorsque ça s'est arrêté, et que nous sommes dirigés vers notre table, Jake souriait.

B         Un commentaire et t'es mort.

J          T'a le rythme dans le sang.

La soirée s'est bien terminée.

C'était bientôt Noël et j'avais émis l'idée que maman pourrait inviter Bosco pour pas qu'il se retrouve seul lors des fêtes. Elle m'avait répondu que peut être il les passerait avec sa copine Emy. Ca m'a fait sourire. Bien entendu, il a accepté de passer les fêtes avec nous, avec moi.

Nous avons pris la route tous les 2 et j'ai trouvé ça génial. J'étais toute excitée à l'idée que nous passions notre premier vrai noël ensemble.

Nous resterions les 23 et 24 ensembles à la maison et le 25 je le passais avec Charly, papa et sa copine Sheryl.

Les retrouvailles avec maman ont été chaleureuses, elle était toute excitée et Charly retrouvait son « oncle Bosco »

Bos était content mais il n'était pas complètement à l'aise au début. Maman l'a installé dans le salon ; il dormirait sur le canapé pliant. J'aimais le savoir avec moi mais le fait qu'il soit à 10 mètres et que je ne puisse pas être contre lui… Bref sur les coups de 3 heures, je me suis levée pour le rejoindre. Je suis sortie de ma chambre sur la pointe des pieds et je me suis glissée au salon pour le trouver endormi. Je me suis assise sur le lit, le regardant dormir. J'avais envie de la toucher alors je lui ai doucement caressé les cheveux et je l'ai délicatement embrassé sur les lèvres. C'est là qu'il a remué et qu'il a murmuré mon nom. Ca m'a rendue toute chose. Je me suis glissée dans les draps et j'ai enlevé ma chemise de nuit pour me coller à lui et l'embrasser.

E          Bos

B            Emy..Qu'est ce que tu…

E          Shut, ne fait pas de bruit, il faut qu'on soit discret.

J'avais très envie de lui, et à voir sa réaction, je pouvais dire que c'était réciproque. J'étais à cheval sur lui me frottant contre lui. J'allais le débarrasser de son caleçon lorsqu'il m'a pris les mains.

B         Emy, on ne peut pas, si jamais…

Je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps de finir, je l'en ai complètement débarrassé et on peut dire qu'il m'a sauté dessus. Je trouvais ça très excitant de faire l'amour dans le salon alors que maman pouvait nous surprendre à tout moment.

J'aimais notre tranquillité mais j'aurais également aimé ne pas avoir à me cacher, faire partager notre histoire à ceux que j'aime.

Nous en avons discuté juste après, quand il me tenait encore dans ses bras.

E            J'aimerai lui dire.

B         Moi aussi mais pas maintenant…Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit un beau cadeau à lui faire.

E          Ca se passera peut être mieux que tu ne le pense, elle t'aime.

B         Elle m'aime d'accord mais elle risque de nettement moins aimer que je sois amoureux de sa fille. Moi même si j'étais à sa place je n'apprécierais pas du tout.

E          …

B         Elle voulait te rencontrer.

E          Qui ça ?...C'est vrai ?

B         Je lui avais parlé de toi la dernière fois que je suis venu.

E          Elle a réagi comment ?

B         Elle a été surprise mais elle m'a dit que j'étais heureux et qu'elle voulait te rencontrer.

E          J'aurais également aimé la rencontrer, la connaître autrement que la fois où tu m'y as emmené. J'ai l'impression que c'est tellement loin.

B         Ca fait plus d'un an et demi.

Nous sommes restés à discuter comme ça jusqu'à ce que le jour se pointe et puis je suis discrètement retournée dans ma chambre.

J'avais l'impression que ça faisait très longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas retrouvé comme une vraie famille dans cet appartement t c'était vraiment très agréable. Pas de bagarre, que de la bonne humeur.

J'ai profité de mon séjour pour voir Sacha et Beebs, comme ça, ça lui laissait du temps pour parler tranquillement à maman et voir les gens qu'il voulait sans qu'il se sente gêné même si je trouvais qu'il était vraiment très à l'aise finalement.

Le repas du 24 a été très traditionnel, maman avait cuisiné ; je ne me souvenais pas qu'elle l'ait fait du temps de papa.

Ca m'a fait bizarre de le laisser le 25 au matin pour aller chez mon père ; je ne voulais pas laisser Bos toute une journée et puis je crois que quelque part j'en voudrais toujours à mon père d'avoir trompé ma mère. Je trouvais sa copine un peu, comment dire, comment avait il pu laisser maman pour elle. Il n'y avait aucune comparaison.

Bref, nous sommes repartis le 27 au soir.

Nous sommes sur le retour, je conduis et elle regarde les lumières de New York s'éloigner. Ce séjour a été vraiment agréable, je crois que je n'ai jamais passé de fêtes aussi réussi, dans une ambiance familiale et chaleureuse.

J'étais allé prendre un verre avec Sully et Davis ; et puis Sully était rentré ce qui nous a permis de continuer tous les 2.

_Flashback_

_D         Alors Boston ça se passe bien._

_B          Ouai._

_D         T'a l'air en forme, un peu comme lorsque tu sortais avec cette mystérieuse femme avant de partir._

_Ca m'a un peu crispé et puis finalement…_

_B          Peut être parce que je suis toujours avec elle._

_D         Elle t'a suivi à Boston ? C'est sérieux._

_B          Ouai, on habite ensemble et elle sera certainement la mère de mes enfants._

_D         Waou ! Boscorelli. Elle a un nom cette perle ? Je tiens à la remercier pour _

_B          Emilie, Emilie Yokas._

_Il a avalé sa bière de travers et il me regarde avec des yeux complètement exorbités._

_D         Waou ! _

_B          Si tu pouvais arrêter de dire waou._

_D         Excuse moi._

_B          Moi aussi ça m'a surpris je t'assure._

_D            Wa…pardon. Alors c'est pour ça que tu étais si discret ; c'est pour ça que t'es parti à Boston._

_B          Je pensais que c'était la meilleure chose à faire et puis elle m'a suivi et heureusement car sinon…c'est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée._

_D         Et Faith ?_

_B          Elle n'est pas au courant._

_D         Ca fait plus d'un an._

_B          Un an et demi pour être exact._

_D         Vous comptez lui dire ?_

_B          Faudra bien, surtout si je veux l'épouser._

_Fin du Flashback_

Là encore, ma discussion avec Davis a été...d'un grand soulagement. J'ai apprécié de me confier et je savais qu'il n'en parlerait pas.

B         Je l'ai dit à Davis.

E          Quoi ?

B         J'ai dit que je l'avais dit à Davis.

E          Il a réagi comment ?

B         Surpris, il a avalé sa bière de travers.

E          Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?

B         Waou.

E          Sois sérieux.

B         Il m'a demandé si ta mère était au courant, je lui ai dit que non.

E          Mais qu'est ce qu'il en a pensé ?

B         Je te dis, pas grand chose, il a été surpris mais il n'a pas fait de remarque. Ce n'est pas son genre.

Nous avions de plus en plus le besoin d'en parler ; papa m'avait demandé comment allait Ben, je sentais qu'il voulait le rencontrer, maman également. C'était normal, ça faisait quasiment 1 an et demi et ils ne l'avaient jamais vu. J'ai du lui promettre que la prochaine fois que nous rentrions tous les 2, il m'accompagnerait.

Je suis de retour à New York, j'avais promis à maman de venir plus souvent alors je suis là, ça faisait quasiment 2 mois que je ne l'avais pas vue. Je regarde dehors, il neige, il fait froid ; Boston est plus tempéré et je m'y suis faite.

Nous venions de finir de manger lorsque j'ai reçu un coup de fil sur mon portable. Je me suis éloignée. Il n'y avait pas de numéro, j'ai répondu et…

J          Emy ?

E            Jake ?...Oh mon dieu, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Il a été blessé ?

J          Il s'est fait tirer dessus.

E          Il est… ?

J          Pour le moment il est au bloc.

E          Mais il n'avait pas son gilet ?

J          Si mais la 3ème balle est allée se loger dans le cou.

E          J'arrive, je suis à New York…Il faut que je vienne.

J'ai raccroché, j'étais en larme. J'ai attrapé mes affaires et j'ai tout jeté dans mon sac.

E            Maman, emmène moi à la gare.

F          Emilie, qu'est ce qui se passe ? C'était qui au téléphone ?

E          C'était Jake, il est à l'hôpital.

F          Qui est à l'hôpital ? Ben ?

E          Il portait son gilet mais ça n'a pas été suffisant.

Tout en parlant je m'étais connectée à internet, le prochain train était dans 2 heures, plus le trajet, mieux valait que je prenne la voiture.

E          Prête moi la voiture.

F          Emilie d'abord tu me réponds, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

E          On lui a tiré dessus, il est au bloc ; j'ai si peur maman…je peux pas le perdre…S'il te plait, prête moi la voiture.

F          Je viens avec toi, tu n'es pas en état de conduire.

Et c'est comme ça que nous avons pris la voiture pour Boston. Je n'arrêtais pas de pleurer, me rongeant les sangs, et maman n'a posé aucune question même si je suppose qu'elle devait trouver la situation bizarre. 2 heures plus tard, j'ai reçu un autre coup de fil de Jake. Bos venait de sortir du bloc.

Nous sommes arrivés une heure et demie plus tard aux urgences.

Il y avait Jake et d'autres collègues, Harmond, Martinez. Je me suis tout de suite dirigée vers eux. Jake m'a pris dans ses bras.

E          Alors, il est où ?

J          En soins intensifs. L'opération s'est bien passée.

E          Je peux aller le voir ?

Doc     Vous êtes là pour l'officier Boscorelli ?

E          Oui, je suis sa petite amie.

Il s'est alors adressé à moi.

Doc     Bon, il est en soins intensifs pour le moment. Il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé. Nous avons recousu la plaie au cou. La balle était à côté de la carotide, pas très loin de la colonne, c'est pour ça que ça a été aussi long. Normalement ça devrait aller.

E          Prêt de la colonne vertébrale ? Il va être

Doc     Non, pas du tout, pas de paralysie.

E          Je peux le voir ?

Doc            Seulement vous.

Je me suis tournée pour dire à Jake que je le tiendrais au courant et j'ai croisé le regard de ma mère. Elle semblait sous le choc. J'ai suivi le docteur, je n'avais pas le temps de répondre à ses questions.

Je me suis tourné vers les gars, ils devaient reprendre le service, je leur ai dit que je resterais et que je les tiendrais au courant. C'est là que j'ai vu Faith Yokas, elle semblait complètement sous le choc. Je suis allé la voir.

J          Ca va ?

F          Si on fait abstraction du fait que mon meilleur ami a prit une balle, qu'il sort avec ma fille et qu'ils ont menti pendant quasiment 2 ans, oui, ça va bien.

J            Madame Yokas…Pour le moment, l'important c'est Bos, vos histoires vous les règlerez plus tard.

F          Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

J          Nous étions en patrouille, nous avons été appelé pour un braquage et ça a mal tourné. Il a sauté devant une femme pour éviter qu'elle se fasse tuer.

F          C'est tout Bosco.

Je suis assise à attendre de ses nouvelles comme je l'ai fait si souvent lorsque nous étions partenaire. Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire, Emilie et Bosco. Pourquoi je n'ai rien vu ? Avec tous les éléments, c'est si évident… Ils m'ont mentis pendant tout ce temps.

E            Maman.

F          Emilie, comment va t il ?

E          Il a repris conscience. Tu devrais rentrer, je vais rester ici.

F          Je vais rester avec toi.

E          Non, je vais être à côté de lui aux soins intensifs et ça ne sert à rien que tu restes toute seule. Toi aussi Jake, je vous appelle au moindre changement. Tiens les clefs. Installe toi dans le bureau, les draps sont propres, si t'a besoin de quelque chose regarde dans l'armoire de notre chambre. Fais comme chez toi.

F          Emilie, je voudrais te parler.

E          Pas maintenant maman.

Elle a fait demi tour et je l'ai vu disparaître derrière la porte. Jhonston m'a conduit, nous étions silencieux dans la voiture.

Il m'a déposé en bas de leur immeuble et je suis montée seule. Je suis entrée et j'ai trouvé ça étrange d'être chez lui, chez eux. L'appartement n'avait pas du tout la même allure que la fois précédente ou j'étais venue. A présent je pouvais voir sa présence partout, des photos, des bibelots. J'ai jeté un rapide coup d'œil et mes yeux se sont fixés sur la photo au mur. Emilie semblait plus jeune, elle était sur le dos de Bosco. J'ai regardé de lui près, la plage, c'était Miami. Elle était avec lui à Miami ? J'ai regardé les autres photos, une de lui et moi à la sortie de l'académie. Ca me semblait si loin tout ça, une autre du 55. Celle qui m'a le plus surpris c'est une prise apparemment lors d'une soirée de Noël. Ils étaient bien habillés, lui en costume, elle dans une jolie robe et ils dansaient. Bosco qui danse…Waou. Ils semblaient vraiment très heureux, en fait je crois que je l'ai rarement vu aussi heureux durant toutes les années où j'ai travaillé avec lui.

Je suis allée dans le bureau, il y avait l'ordinateur ; en fait, il n'y avait que ses affaires à elle. J'ai défait le lit et je suis allée chercher quelque chose à me mettre pour la nuit. J'ai ouvert les placards et j'ai emprunté un t-shirt et un caleçon de Bosco. J'allais éteindre leur chambre lorsque j'ai vu Buzzy sur la table de nuit. J'étais réellement passé à côté de tout.

Je suis allée me couchée, éreintée par les émotions et la journée.

L'infirmière m'a laissé toute la nuit à côté de lui et je l'ai regardé dormir. Je ne voulais pas le laisser seul, il n'aime pas les hôpitaux, il n'aime pas le noir non plus ; alors je l'ai veillé. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer et c'est lorsqu'une infirmière que je ne connaissais pas est entrée que je me suis aperçue que les tours de garde avaient changé et qu'il faisait quasiment jour. Je suis allée aux toilettes et lorsque je suis revenue, il était réveillé.

E          Bos, comment tu te sens ?

B         Emy, t'es là.

E          Je suis restée tout le temps. Tu m'as fait peur.

B            T'inquiètes pas…Mais t'étais pas à New York ?

E          Jake m'a prévenu et maman m'a conduit.

B            Faith…Elle est où ?

E          A la maison.

Il a commencé à gigoter.

E          T'a besoin de quelque chose ? Je vais appeler l'infirmière.

B         Non, reste là. Aide moi à me redresser.

J'ai arrangé son coussin et lorsque l'infirmière est revenue, elle m'a fait sortir pour pouvoir lui faire ses soins, refaire les pansements. Il a ensuite été emmené dans une chambre.

J'ai téléphoné à Jake et maman pour les prévenir.

Je commençais à avoir sommeil mais c'était le dernier de mes soucis, je voulais pouvoir veiller sur son sommeil.

B         Emy, t'a l'air fatiguée, tu devrais rentrer. Je peux rester tout seul.

E          Non, ça va, je veux rester avec toi.

B         Ton examen, il est quand ?

J'arrivais quand j'ai entendu leur conversation ; j'hésitais à entrer, restant dans le couloir.

_B          Ton examen, il est quand ?_

_E         C'est pas important._

_B            Quand ?_

_E            Demain._

_B          Tu vas me faire le plaisir de rentrer et te reposer._

_E         Je n'irais pas, de toute façon, je n'ai pas révisé._

_B            Comment ça tu n'as pas révisé ? La semaine dernière je me souviens avoir passé quelques soirées à te faire réciter et à te poser des questions. S'il te plait Emy, fou pas tout en l'air. T'a bientôt fini l'année ; ça serait dommage de ne pas pouvoir continuer sur une thèse._

_E         Je veux arrêter, je veux travailler dans l'édition._

_B          Bref, tu arrêtes, tu continues, j'te soutiendrais mais tu vas en cours et tu passes tes exams._

_E            D'accord je vais y aller. Je ne veux pas que tu restes seul._

Je n'en revenais pas d'entendre cette conversation. Ils avaient apparemment une relation très spéciale. Il avait su la convaincre alors que ça aurait sûrement hurlé si j'avais eu cette même discussion avec elle. Je me suis décidée à entrer.

F            Bonjour.

B         Tu vois, je ne serais pas seul. Allez rentre.

E          Repose toi.

Elle l'a embrassé puis elle s'est tournée vers moi.

E          Merci m'man.

Emy vient de sortir, Faith et là et me regarde avec un drôle d'air.

F            Comment tu te sens ?

B         Ca va mieux…Ecoute Faith…

F          Non, écoute moi. Pour le moment je suis un peu surprise, un peu en colère et je ne sais pas trop quoi penser.

B         Je n'ai jamais voulu…

F          C'était d'Emilie dont tu me parlais ?

Je savais à quoi elle faisait allusion, à ce fameux jour dans les vestiaires du 55.

B         Ouai. J'ai essayé mais…

F          Je ne comprends pas, tu la connaissais depuis…

B         Qu'elle avait des couettes je sais. Ca m'a fait un choc lorsque je me suis aperçu que ce n'était plus une petite fille, crois moi. Je suis tombé amoureux d'elle. Et la suite tu la connais.

F          C'est pour ça que t'es parti ?

B         J'étais un peu perdu, je me sentais mal vis à vis d'elle, à cause de son âge, de toi, j'avais l'impression de te trahir. Je pensais tout régler.

F          Mais ça n'a rien réglé, elle t'a suivi.

B         Ouai.

F          Depuis combien de temps vous vivez ensemble ?

B         Un peu plus d'un an.

F          Tu m'as menti pendant presque 2 ans Bosco. Comment t'a pu me faire ça ? A aucun moment tu me l'as dit.

B         Je ne savais pas comment te le dire ni quoi te dire. T'aurais fait quoi si je t'avais dit « Faith j'aime Emilie ? »

Je n'ai pas su quoi répondre. Nous savions tous les 2 que je l'aurais mal pris. Nous sommes restés silencieux et plus rien n'a été dit pendant un long moment.

F          Tu la soutiens pour ses cours.

B         Ouai. Je n'ai pas l'intention de foutre sa vie en l'air tu sais. Son stage lui a énormément plus cet été, ça a confirmé son envie de travailler comme éditrice.

F          Oui, je sais…Si c'est moi qui lui avais dit de rentrer pour se reposer et passer son examen, elle aurait refusé.

B         Les filles sont génétiquement programmées pour s'opposer à leur mère, ça ne vient pas de toi.

F            …Oui…Tu as l'air bien.

B         Si on met de côté le fait que j'ai pris une balle, ça va. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux et c'est grâce à Emy…Ecoute, ce que je vais te dire ne va pas te plaire mais je n'abandonnerai pas ce que j'ai à cause de toi, du fait que tu n'approuves pas. Je t'aime Faith, tu es ma famille, ma meilleure amie mais pas question. Jusqu'il y a quelques temps j'aurais tout abandonné si tu avais découvert et que t'avais désapprouvé mais plus maintenant.

J'allais dire quelque chose lorsqu'une infirmière est entrée. J'ai dû sortir et j'en ai profité pour aller chercher un café. Lorsque je suis revenu, il dormait.

Jake est venu en fin de matinée pour me remplacer ; j'en ai profité pour rentrer. Emilie dormait dans son lit. J'ai entendu le réveil sonner sur les coups de 14 heures puis elle s'est levée. Je lui ai préparé un petit encas et elle est ensuite allée travailler.

Elle ne m'avait pas parlé, juste demandé comment allait Bosco. Au bout d'une heure, je me suis décidée à aller la voir, pour qu'elle fasse une pause et qu'elle me parle, vraiment.

F          Emilie ?

E          …

F          Emilie ? Tu devrais faire une pause, tiens quelques gâteaux.

E            Maman… D'accord…Vas-y, dis le.

F          Quoi ?

E            Maman, je sais que tu as envie de parler de la situation, de Bosco et moi alors vas-y.

F          En fait, j'aurais aimé que tu me parles.

E          On n'a jamais voulu te blesser toi ou d'autres personnes. Ca nous est tombé dessus comme ça. Disons que je lui suis tombée dessus.

F          ??

E          J'ai toujours eu un gros faible pour Bos…Me regarde pas comme ça, c'est vrai ; et puis il a découvert que je n'étais plus une petite fille.

J'ai pensé à la première fois où il m'a vu sortir de la salle de bain de ce motel, dans une petite serviette. Ca m'a fait sourire.

F            Pourquoi tu souris ?

E          Je pense à la façon qu'il a eu de fuir.

F          ??

E          Moins il me voyait comme une petite fille, comme la fille de sa partenaire, plus il était agité. Et puis il a capitulé.

F          C'est avec lui que tu es allé en Floride.

E            Comment tu sais ? Ce n'est plus important.

F          C'est en voyant la photo au mur.

E          Ouai, c'était génial, il m'y a emmené pour les vacances et pour fêter mes examens. Il a rompu pas longtemps après parce qu'il trouvait que c'était injuste que je n'ai pas une vraie relation…Disons que ce n'était pas évident d'avoir toujours à se cacher.

F          De ton père et moi.

E          Pas seulement. Ca le mettait très mal à l'aise d'être avec une jeune femme de mon âge.

F          Et il a demandé son transfert.

E          Quand tu m'as annoncé ça, j'ai su que c'était le seul moyen pour nous 2. Je savais grâce à ce que tu me disais, qu'il n'était pas heureux et moi je ne l'étais pas non plus. Alors j'ai demandé à faire transférer mon dossier.

F          Et tu l'a rejoint.

E          Il ne le savait pas et un soir je me suis présentée chez lui et voilà.

J'ai pensé à ce qu'elle m'avait dit, ça n'avait pas dû être évident. Je regardais Emilie, elle semblait s'animer, son visage rayonnait.

E          …et ça faisait même pas 3 mois que nous étions à nouveau ensemble lorsqu'il m'a laissé un message me demandant d'appeler chez lui et d'écouter son message de répondeur. Il voulait savoir ce que j'en pensais. En fait, il l'avait changé et il voulait une réponse. Ca disait « Vous êtes bien chez Bosco et Emy, laissez un message »C'est comme ça qu'il m'a demandé d'emménager. C'est un pro des petits messages. J'ai une boite pleine de ces petits papiers qu'il m'écrit.

Elle semblait tellement heureuse et moi j'avais l'impression de découvrir Bosco. Elle a sorti une boite, elle l'a ouverte. C'était que des post-its avec l'écriture de Bosco et la date au dos.

J'en ai sorti un « m'accordez vous cette danse ? » Je l'ai regardé.

E          C'est lorsqu'il a accepté de prendre des cours de danse.

F            Bosco ? Danser ?

J'ai sorti encore quelques papiers.

F          Emilie, je vois que vous êtes heureux tous les 2, et même si je suis encore blessée que vous m'ayez menti ; ça ne me dérange pas tant que ça…ça va être bizarre c'est tout. Mais avec ton père ça va être une autre paire de manche.

E          Merci maman…Tu sais, j'avais envie d'en parler avec toi mais…Bon, je vais me remettre au boulot.

Je suis restée quelques jours de plus. L'examen d'Emilie s'était bien passé, Bosco rentrait aujourd'hui et moi je repartais demain. Je n'avais plus aucun jour de congé et il était temps que je rentre.

J'ai fini mes examens, Bos était à ma remise de diplôme, j'étais vraiment très fier mais je crois qu'il l'était plus que moi. Aujourd'hui j'ai reçu la lettre des Editions Scars de New York. J'ai un entretient la semaine prochaine et je suis toute excitée. Je dois en parler à Bos mais j'ai un peu peur.

B         Alors, t'a eu des nouvelles des maisons d'éditions que t'a contacté ?

E          Oui, aujourd'hui j'ai eu une lettre, j'ai obtenu un entretien pour la semaine prochaine.

B         C'est génial ! C'était quoi, un stage ?

E          Oui, un stage d'un an, à New York. Je sais que ce n'est pas encore fait mais si jamais ça marche, toi ici, moi à New York…

B         Eh, pas de panique. D'abord ça va marcher et puis ne t'inquiète pas pour nous. Je n'aurais qu'à demander mon transfert.

E          Tu voudrais repartir ? Je croyais que…

B         New York c'est ma maison et tant que je suis avec toi…je m'en fou.

Elle a réussi l'entretien, elle commence dans 2 semaines.

J'ai déjà demandé mon transfert pour le 55 prioritairement mais j'ai également dit que j'irai n'importe où. Emy retournerait chez sa mère en attendant que j'arrive et que l'on trouve un appartement pour nous 2.

J'étais dans la cuisine le soir où elle a téléphoné à son père pour lui annoncer « la bonne nouvelle ». Elle a commencé par lui parler de son stage, apparemment ça passait plutôt bien, en plus elle rentrait sur New York, il était ravi, il allait pouvoir voir sa fille plus souvent. Et puis quand elle lui a parlé de choses sérieuses…

E          Papa, je voudrais te dire que je ne suis plus sur le campus, ça fait un moment que j'habite avec mon copain.

…

E            Comment ça tu t'en doutais ? Bref, je voulais te dire qu'il rentre avec moi à New York.

…

E          Oui, tu vas pouvoir le rencontrer, oui, je sais, il était temps.

…

E          Maman l'a vue oui, mais tu le connais également…C'est Bosco papa.

Je l'ai vu éloigner le combinet de son oreille.

E          Calme toi s'il te plait. Arrête non.

…

E          Non, je n'ai pas largué Ben pour Bosco ! Ben c'est Bosco, tu comprends ?

…

E          Ne dis pas ça, il n'a pas profité de moi ! Ne lui en veux pas, s'il te plait.

…

E          Arrête ! J'ai besoin de toi pour mon déménagement, est ce que je pourrais compter sur toi le 25 ?

…

E          Merci.

Fred est venu le 25 au matin. Toutes les affaires d'Emy étaient empaquetées ; j'ai eu l'impression que l'appartement était vide sans elle.

L'arrivée de Fred a été houleuse, il m'a mis son point sur la figure. Je n'ai pas riposté, Emy a crié et l'a entraîné plus loin.

E          Papa ! Stop ! Ecoute, si c'est comme ça tu peux faire demi tour !

Fr        Emilie ! Comment tu peux..

E          Ecoute, rien de ce que tu diras ne me fera changer d'avis. A New York on va habiter ensemble c'est clair ? Si tu ne peux pas t'y faire, tant pis pour toi car si je dois choisir entre lui et toi, c'est lui que je choisirai.

J'écoutais et je me disais que je le plaignais, quelque part il avait perdu sa fille.

J'avais pris ma journée pour le déménagement et c'est allé relativement vite. Fred avait loué un camion et en milieu d'après-midi tout a été fini. Nous nous sommes retrouvé seul tous les 2 car Emy était allée faire quelques courses. La tension était palpable, on se regardait en chien de faïence.

B         Ecoute Fred, ce n'était pas prémédité d'accord ? Je ne fais pas ma vie dans l'espoir de pourrir la tienne.

Fr        Tu avais arrêté de pourrir la vie de ma femme pour pourrir celle de ma fille.

B         Ecoute, on va régler les choses ; tu ne m'aimes pas, je ne t'aime pas.

Fr        Sans blague !

B         Bref, ce que je veux dire c'est que je n'ai pas envie d'éloigner Emy de toi. Donc on va essayer d'être un minimum civil l'un avec l'autre. Moi ça ne me dérange pas de vivre sans te voir mais elle ça va lui faire de la peine. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

Fr        Tu vois ça comment ?

B            Bonjour, aurevoir, on entretient la conversation quand on est obligé et voilà. Je ne pense pas que l'on va se voir très souvent, certainement juste lors de fêtes, ça ne risque pas d'être trop difficile.

Fr        …Ouai. Si tu la fais souffrir, je te tue.

Ca a réglé les choses de manière définitive entre nous.

Ils sont partis en fin d'après-midi et je me suis retrouvé seul chez nous.

J'ai visité un certain nombre d'appartements, à chaque fois je prenais des photos que j'envoyais par mail à Bos. J'ai dit oui pour le 3ème que j'ai visité, on était tombé d'accord, il était vraiment bien et une fois retapé il serait fantastique. Il était ensoleillé, 3 chambres, une cuisine américaine avec suffisamment de place pour mettre une table de cuisine, un salon, une salle de bain avec baignoire et un balcon où on pourrait faire des barbecues. J'ai vraiment eu le coup de cœur.

Bos arrive dans 2 jours et j'en peux plus d'être loin de lui. Je lui ai rendu visite le week-end dernier mais il me manque tous les soirs. Ca m'a fait bizarre de rentrer chez maman, j'ai apprécié de me retrouver avec elle, de pouvoir parler mais je veux retrouver ma vie avec Bos.

Je languis d'emménager dans notre chez nous, ça va être notre premier vrai appartement, je suis toute excitée.

J'ai été muté au 55. Je commence demain, pour le moment on est en plein dans la peinture, je trouve ça fastidieux mais elle a l'air toute contente. Faith et Charly sont là et nous donnent un coup de main. D'ici à quelques jours on devrait être complètement installés.

Je me suis garé devant le 55, ça fait bizarre d'être de retour. Je suis entré, des têtes connues se sont retournées.

S          Bosco ! Tiens donc !

B         Sully, comment ça va ?

S          Bien, t'es de retour alors?

B         Ouai.

T          Bosco !

Sw       Allez ! Boscorelli, dans mon bureau !

T          Il y a des choses qui ne changent pas.

L'entrevu avec Swersky s'était bien passé, il était égal à lui même. Christopher n'était plus au 55, ce n'était pas plus mal, car c'était un con fini.

Ce jour là j'ai fait équipe avec Monroe et ça s'est plutôt bien passé. Je crois que ça ne me dérangerait pas qu'elle soit ma coéquipière.

Après la journée, je suis allé boire un coup avec ceux du 55, Sully, Davis, Monroe et Faith. Ca m'a vraiment fait plaisir d'être avec eux. Cruz est passée mais elle est rapidement repartie. Nous avions décidés Emy et moi de pendre notre crémaillère le samedi d'après alors j'en ai profité pour les inviter. Il y aurait également quelques pompiers et médics du 55, Sacha et Beebs ainsi que Jake. Il avait des jours de vacances et comme il ne connaissait pas New York, c'était l'occasion rêvée.

Nous étions dans sa voiture, il me ramenait chez moi, il était relativement silencieux et je me demandais où il en était dans sa vie.

T          Emilie va bien ?

B         Oui. Serais ce un moyen de savoir si nous sommes toujours ensemble ?

T          …

B         Tu la verras samedi.

T          Faith est au courant ?

B         Oui.

T          Ca s'est passé comment ?

B         Mieux que je l'aurais cru…Tu veux boire un dernier coup chez moi ?

T            Pourquoi pas.

Nous sommes arrivés, tout était allumé. A peine avions nous passés la porte qu'elle arrivait dans ce mignon petit ensemble shorty caraco. Sa robe de chambre était ouverte et j'ai vu le regard de Ty descendre sur elle. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Emy a rapidement fermé sa robe de chambre.

B            Toujours pas couchée ?

E          J'y allais.

D         Bonsoir Emilie.

E          Bonsoir Davis.

B         On ne fera pas de bruit.

E          Il y a des bières dans le frigo et Davis tu peux rester dormir ici, prendre la chambre d'ami.

B         Je vais lui faire visiter et après on te laisse tranquille.

La semaine est passée rapidement et le samedi de la crémaillère est arrivé. Peu de monde était au courant pour Emy mais je m'en foutais. J'étais un peu anxieux face à leur réaction mais si ça ne leur plaisait pas, ça serait pareil. Jake était arrivé en début d'après-midi et ça m'a fait plaisir de le voir. Il était venu avec Carla et Sam, Emy lui avait demandé si ça ne le dérangeait pas d'emmener son ivrogne de copine et il avait accepté.

Les gens sont arrivés petit à petit à partir de 19 heures. Emy ouvrait et moi je m'occupais des invités, du barbecue. Je voyais bien que le fait que ça soit Emy qui ouvre leur faisait se poser des questions mais je trouvais ça plutôt drôle. La visite de l'appartement et les photos répondaient en général à leur questions. Nous passions une bonne soirée, certains dansaient et je les regardais en souriant pensant que j'étais de retour chez moi quand Emy s'est approchée, je l'ai prise dans mes bras et je l'ai embrassée. Je sentais leurs yeux sur nous. Elle m'a entraînée sur la « piste » et nous avons commencé à danser. Jake nous a interrompu et il a pris le relais.

Sur les coups de minuit j'ai fait un petit discours à leur demande.

B         Oui, oui, le discours. Je vous remercie d'être là, tous présent pour mon retour, pour notre retour à Emy et moi. Une partie de ceux qui sont là me connaissent depuis de nombreuses années maintenant et vous m'avez supporté. Avant que je ne parte, vous appréciez ma nouvelle personnalité, sachez que c'est grâce à elle. Donc, comme vous pouvez le remarquer elle est toujours là et il y a des chances pour que je sois une crème au boulot !

S          Ouai, on peut rêver !

L'audience a rigolé.

B            Demandez à Jake, il a été mon partenaire à Boston et il est là, ce qui prouve bien…

Je         Qu'il a bien vite fait de te ramener histoire d'être tranquille

B         Merci Jenkins. Bref, merci d'être ici. Santé à tous !

Ts        Santé !!

B         En avant la musique Jake !

J          Ouai.

J'ai attrapé Emy par le bras et je l'ai entraîné sur le balcon.

B         Ca va ?

E          Ouai. Et toi?

B         On ne peut mieux!

Fin


End file.
